Mélodie Funèbre
by Kaleiya
Summary: UA. Jeune employé à l'épicerie d'Halure, Yuri fait d'étrange rêves où il voit encore et toujours ce piano jouer le troisième mouvement d'une sonate de Beethoven ainsi que le corps d'une femme...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia ne m'appartient (sinon j'aurais déjà fait une suite du jeu…)

Titre : Mélodie funèbre

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Rating : T (pour l'instant… Je me méfie avec moi…)

Genre : Heu… Mystery/ Romance c'est certain.

Fluristelle 2017 : Day 1 : Flower Crown – Promises

Note : A l'origine, j'avais écris une fic avec Yuri qui avait eu une mauvaise surprise dans un manoir mais… j'ai abandonné le projet car je n'y accrochais plus (10000 mots pourtant…) et je l'ai remanié mais là, ça partait un peu trop dans tous les sens à cause du format choisi donc vu que je voulais quand même garder ce scénario, j'ai profité du Fluristelle Month pour casser ce projet, quitte à prendre le risque d'anéantir quelques éléments de suspense. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à faire tous les thèmes mais je vais essayer quand même. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Cette nuit-là, des notes de piano résonnaient, jouant furieusement le dernier mouvement de la sonate « Clair de lune » de Beethoven. Les doigts bougeaient rapidement sur les touches, suivant scrupuleusement la partition, faiblement éclairée par les rayons de l'astre lunaire qui passaient à travers la vitre… du moins, quelqu'un devait bien être en train d'en jouer si l'on était logique donc… pourquoi le piano semblait-il jouer lui-même ces notes ?_

 _Une vieille chaise à bascule se balançait d'elle-même dans un coin de la pièce, faisant grincer le plancher massif. Un courant d'air glacé soufflait dans la pièce, soulevant les rideaux blancs qui encadraient les fenêtres. Sur une table basse, un plateau en argent était présent et, posé sur celui-ci, il y avait une théière de porcelaine, une petite cuillère, un petit sucrier et une petite soucoupe de porcelaine. Cependant, sur la surface métallique et sur le meuble, il y avait des gouttes de thé qui, si on les suivaient, amenaient aux débris de la tasse correspondant à ce service éparpillés sur le sol… à environ un mètre d'un guéridon renversé, d'un fauteuil qui avait été déplacé, d'une lampe brisée… et du corps sans vie d'une femme dont la main gauche était fermement agrippée à un foulard de soie déchiré._

 _Ses longs cheveux noirs entouraient son visage au teint pâle et sans vie, tranchant avec la blancheur de sa robe de style empire qui laissait ses épaules découvertes. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures et aucun bijou excepté une bague en métal sombre à sa main gauche…_

-§-

Une violente tape derrière la tête réveilla Yuri, endormi sur le comptoir de l'épicerie de la ville d'Halure. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, peu enchanté de ce réveil brutal et très désagréable. Il croisa le regard noir de son patron et afficha un air désolé en enlevant ses fesses du tabouret puis en allant dans les rayons pour faire un peu de rangement tout en lâchant un bâillement sonore, avant de passer sa main droite dans ses longs cheveux de jais pour se masser l'arrière de la tête.

Encore ce rêve… Il le faisait depuis qu'il avait fêté ses vingt-et-un ans cet été et à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, celui-ci gagnait en précision – au départ, tout était flou et il était impossible de savoir quelle musique était jouée au piano. Le détail de la bague était nouveau mais les couleurs restaient encore difficiles à distinguer. Peut-être qu'il arrivera à savoir la couleur exacte de ce foulard lors de sa prochaine sieste ?

Le jeune homme nota que certains articles n'étaient plus à leur place – encore un coup de cette vieille peau qui aimait bien tout déplacer pour l'enquiquiner – donc il se mit au travail en pestant contre ça ainsi que contre cette chemise à rayures oranges qu'il détestait porter.

—Je serais toi, je garderai ce genre de pensée pour moi.

A l'entente de cette voix masculine, Yuri eut un sourire amusé et, après avoir remis à la bonne place un pot de moutarde, il se tourna vers un de ses clients réguliers qui le fixait de ses yeux azur en tenant un panier contenant ses courses du jour.

—S'il n'y a que toi pour les entendre, je ne vois pas où est le mal, répliqua-t-il en prenant un paquet de biscuits qui avait été laissé avec les conserves. Tu les veux Flynn ?

Le dénommé Flynn leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre les gâteaux et de les mettre dans son panier avec la bouteille de lait et le sachet de pâtes qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

Tous les deux avaient le même âge et, depuis que Yuri avait emménagé à Halure et commencé son travail à l'épicerie l'année précédente, il avait fait la connaissance du jeune homme au regard azur et aux cheveux blonds avec qui il discutait presque tous les jours – à force, ils étaient devenus amis bien qu'ils ne se voyaient que très peu en dehors de cet endroit à cause de l'emploi du temps variable du blond. Auparavant, Yuri vivait à Zaphias mais il était parti après ce qu'il était arrivé à son dernier petit ami…

—Tu fais toujours ce rêve étrange ? lui demanda Flynn, l'air soucieux.

—Ouais, répondit l'employé en continuant son travail. Comme d'hab', il gagne de plus en plus en précision. Ce coup-ci, j'ai vu que cette fille devait être mariée mais je ne sais toujours pas qui l'a tuée…

Ce songe qu'il faisait sans arrêt, il n'en avait parlé qu'à son ami, ayant peur d'être prit pour un fou. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas jugé et l'avait même aidé à mieux comprendre ce qu'il voyait – par exemple, il lui avait amené plusieurs vieux CD de musique classique, lui permettant ainsi de découvrir quel morceau était joué sur ce piano. D'après ce qu'ils avaient réussi à savoir via les éléments de ce rêve et les différentes recherches effectuées, la période où cette scène avait eu lieu se situait entre 1860 – le style de la chaise à bascule indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas pu être fabriquée avant cette année-là – et maintenant. Par contre, il était compliqué de l'identifier car il n'avait toujours pas pu distinguer les traits de son visage. Qui était-elle au juste ?

—A part ça, comment vas-tu ? demanda Yuri en prenant un paquet de pâtes qu'il glissa dans le panier de son ami. Toujours occupé par le travail ?

—C'est plus calme pour l'instant, répondit Flynn en remettant en place un bocal d'olives que l'employé avait glissé parmi ses courses. J'espère juste que ça va continuer à l'être à la fin du mois car ce sera déjà assez agité comme ça avec Halloween.

Ils étaient actuellement à la mi-octobre, une période où la ville fleurie d'Halure prenait surtout des teintes orangées avec les feuilles qui tombaient des arbres. Il commençait à faire froid, signe que l'été était parti et que l'automne préparait le terrain pour l'hiver à venir. Si le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais appréciait de pouvoir porter ses vieux jeans sombres et une veste noire bien confortable, son ami, souvent vêtu d'un pantalon bleu clair léger avec un haut blanc, allait devoir commencer à sortir les pulls et autres habits chauds.

Un bip sonore retentit et, en grognant, Flynn sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste en coton beige.

—Je vais devoir y aller en urgence, déclara-t-il après avoir regardé le message qu'il avait reçu. Ca te dérange si je te laisse…

—C'est moi qui fait la fermeture donc pas de souci, coupa Yuri avec un sourire en coin. Passe chercher tout ça quand tu auras fini.

Ce n'était pas une première : son ami pouvait être appelé n'importe quand pour une urgence et il devait partir au plus vite, plaquant du coup tout ce qu'il était en train de faire. L'employé de l'épicerie s'y était adapté et lui gardait souvent ses courses quand cela arrivait ici pour qu'il puisse venir les récupérer plus tard ou demander à un voisin de le faire pour lui. Il l'aurait bien invité à un rencard s'il était certain que c'était possible et qu'il n'avait pas eu ces petits soucis à Zaphias avec ses ex…

Après le départ de Flynn, Yuri vérifia que son patron ne pouvait pas le voir et sortit son vieux téléphone de sa poche. L'appareil ne lui servait qu'en cas de problème, le jeune homme ayant renoncé à sa vie sociale pour éviter de se retrouver en couple et de relancer cette série de malchance qui s'enclenchait dès qu'il commençait à fréquenter quelqu'un. Sans surprise, il n'y avait aucun message – il avait changé de numéro en déménageant – donc il remit l'appareil dans sa poche et reprit son travail.

Les minutes défilèrent, tout comme les clients. Il avait vu passer pas mal de monde : des adolescents qui avaient tenté d'acheter de l'alcool sans avoir l'âge légal pour cela, quelques accros au sucre, une ou deux pâtissières en herbe qui étaient en panne d'ingrédients, la kleptomane du quartier qui avait tenté de lui piquer des pots pour bébés, un mec qui semblait assez perplexe devant ce qu'il avait acheté – manifestement, il avait dû faire les courses de sa copine et découvert pour la première fois ce qu'était une boîte de tampons – et une mère dont la fille avait flashé sur la longueur de ses cheveux – l'employé avait grincé des dents quand elle avait commencé à mentionner le film Raiponce et, plus particulièrement, le passage où les cheveux de cette dernière avaient été coiffés par des petites filles et qu'elles y avaient ajouté pleins de fleurs.

—C'est dommage que ce soit finit les pâquerettes, lui dit la petite fille alors que sa mère était en train de payer ses articles. Ca aurait été trop joli dans vos cheveux…

—Une prochaine fois peut-être, avait répondu Yuri en espérant intérieurement que cette idée de se servir de lui comme tête à coiffer allait lui passer d'ici le printemps. Merci à vous et bonne soirée.

Au moment même où la mère passa la porte de l'épicerie, Flynn revint et, manifestement, il n'avait pas manqué le regard peiné de la fillette.

—Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait au juste ? demanda son ami en haussant un sourcil.

—Elle voulait faire un remake de Raiponce sur moi, répondit l'employé en récupérant le panier de courses qu'il avait mis de côté. La scène avec la tresse et les fleurs pour être exact…

—Celle-là… C'est vrai que ce serait réalisable sur toi.

En entendant ces mots, Yuri jeta un regard noir à son ami, lui promettant mille souffrances pour avoir osé dire cela… ce qui amusait beaucoup ce dernier.

—Toi, je te jure que tu vas me le payer…

Il dut se retenir de lui faire payer le double pour ses articles…

Alors qu'il venait de scanner une boîte en métal contenant du thé, dernier objet présent dans le panier, Yuri eut comme une drôle de sensation. Il mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue et ferma brièvement les yeux...

… mais quand il les rouvrit, il vit ce salon dont il rêvait pratiquement toutes les nuits sauf que, cette fois-ci, il le voyait en plein jour. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les grandes fenêtres, éclairant le beau piano noir, la table basse en bois sombre, la causeuse en tissu mauve, la chaise à bascule, les murs recouverts d'un papier peint clair aux motifs fleuris…

Assise sur la banquette du piano, il y avait une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe bordeaux style empire qui ne cachait en rien ses épaules et dévoilait grandement ses bras. Ses longs cheveux de jais étaient libres de toute entrave, encadrant un visage aux traits fins et au teint clair tandis que ses yeux gris étaient concentrés sur la partition, ses doigts jouant avec soin la mélodie au piano qui était le premier mouvement de la sonate Clair de Lune…

—Yuri ?

Brutalement, le jeune homme revint au moment présent et s'aperçu que Flynn le fixait avec inquiétude.

—Désolé, s'excusa l'employé en soupirant. Je dois être plus crevé que ce que je pensais.

—Tu as déjà eu d'autres absences comme ça ? lui demanda son ami en lui donnant l'argent qu'il lui devait.

—Nan, c'est la première fois à ce que je sache. Faut juste que j'aille me coucher.

—Fais attention en rentrant chez toi.

—Promis.

Pendant un instant, Flynn avait eu l'air sceptique et il lui aurait certainement proposé de rester si son cher téléphone n'avait pas de nouveau sonné, le contraignant à repartir. Yuri resta donc durant l'heure qu'il lui restait à s'occuper des derniers clients, veillant à ce que certains ne tentent pas de piquer quoique ce soit et râlant intérieurement contre ceux qui n'avaient pas l'appoint – la spécialiste de la chose et qui venait toujours quand sa caisse n'avait quasiment plus de centimes était une vieille de soixante ans qui ne pouvait pas l'encadrer. Puis enfin, il put fermer l'épicerie et compter cette fichue caisse – il grogna en constatant qu'il lui manquait de l'argent, surement à cause de cette histoire d'appoint vu que la somme était petite mais cela allait lui valoir un bon sermon demain.

Il était près de vingt heures quand il put enfin partir, une veste noire sur le dos pour le protéger du vent froid qui s'était mis à souffler. Il devait compter au moins un bon quart d'heure de marche à pied pour rentrer chez lui s'il allait vite sauf que pour atteindre son immeuble, le chemin le plus court était une montée méchamment raide qui était loin d'être agréable à faire quand on était déjà crevé à la base. Seulement, il n'avait pas envie de faire tout le tour et de perdre encore plus de temps donc il se résolu à l'emprunter, ce qu'il fit sans se presser pour éviter d'être essoufflé à la moitié du parcours.

Mais même en prenant son temps, aux deux tiers de la montée, il fut obligé de s'asseoir sur une des marches pour récupérer… Il avait vraiment sous-estimé sa fatigue et le fait qu'il commençait à avoir des vertiges lui laissait penser qu'il ferait mieux de manger quelque chose dès que possible.

Sortant une barre de céréales de sa poche, Yuri en ôta l'emballage et en croqua un bon morceau – de mémoire, cela devait être la dernière qu'il avait donc il faudra qu'il pense demain à en racheter tout en se demandant s'il essayait celles aux fruits rouges ou non. Son esprit vagabonda vers ce salon dont il rêvait si fréquemment puis s'attarda sur cette femme…

Bien qu'il avait eu une vision des lieux en plein jour, impossible pour lui de se souvenir des traits du visage de cette inconnue qui était vraisemblablement celle dont il voyait le corps inerte chaque nuit. L'époque se précisait de plus en plus et il était à présent quasi certain que cette personne avait vécu durant la deuxième moitié du XIXème siècle bien que le mobilier et son style vestimentaire correspondaient plus au début de cette période. S'il pouvait obtenir plus d'indices ou voir d'autres pièces de cette demeure, il lui serait possible de confirmer son hypothèse.

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de visualiser à nouveau cette pièce… et il y fut de nouveau précipité. Cette fois-ci, cette femme portait une robe blanche assez simple dans sa coupe sur laquelle étaient brodées des fleurs violettes. Ses cheveux de jais avaient été rassemblés en un chignon bas orné de quelques fleurs mais quelques mèches étaient laissées libres, encadrant son visage. Elle était assise sur la causeuse avec un homme aux cheveux blonds vêtu d'une chemise claire sur laquelle il y avait des tâches de peinture et d'un pantalon marron qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Seulement, impossible de distinguer leurs traits.

Entre ses doigts, la femme tenait un anneau en métal sombre qu'elle regardait sous tous les angles.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il représente au juste ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse. Je n'arrive pas à lire ce qui est gravé à l'intérieur…

—La promesse d'un engagement mutuel, lui répondit l'homme en sortant un deuxième anneau qui était attaché à une chaine autour de son cou. Quant à l'inscription, c'est plutôt une sorte… de sortilège.

—De sortilège ? Donc si l'un trompe l'autre…

—En fait, les anneaux symbolisent le lien créé entre les deux âmes et il ne peut être rompu que si l'un des deux désire profondément casser celui-ci. Et s'il y a adultère, c'est plutôt l'amant qui devrait s'inquiéter…

—C'est à partir du mariage ?

—A partir des fiançailles plutôt.

Après quelques secondes, la femme prit le bijou entre son pouce et son index avant de le passer à son annulaire gauche, provoquant une réaction paniquée chez son interlocuteur.

—Lilith ! s'exclama-t-il avec surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—Je me fiance avec toi, dit-elle avec désinvolture. Pourquoi ?

—Mais… Tu réalises ce que cela va impliquer ? Je sais que tu veux fuir un mariage arrangé mais…

—C'est pour toi que je veux faire ça, pas pour moi.

En entendant ces mots, l'homme ne sut visiblement pas quoi répondre. Il restait figé, stupéfait par cette réponse tandis que Lilith agitait sa main devant ses yeux pour le faire réagir.

—Je… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Tu es folle. Je ne vois que ça.

—Apprend moi quelque chose que j'ignore car j'entends déjà ça tous les jours, répliqua la femme en lâchant un soupir exaspéré.

—Je veux dire… T'engager avec moi comme ça n'est pas une bonne chose. Jamais je ne pourrais t'offrir une vie normale…

—Si j'avais voulu finir mariée avec le premier type venu et devoir lui pondre pleins de gosses pendant qu'il dilapide l'argent que m'a léguée mon grand-père ou qu'il se tape je ne sais qui dans mon dos, ce serait déjà fait. Je ne t'aurais pas rencontré, j'aurais déjà fugué depuis un moment.

Sans laisser le temps à l'homme de lui répondre, Lilith combla rapidement la distance entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Ce fut des gouttes de pluie qui sortirent Yuri de son rêve éveillé, le poussant à vite rentrer chez lui s'il ne tenait pas à finir tremper. Il ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre son immeuble, pressé qu'il était de se mettre au sec. Arrivé à son studio, il avait balancé dans un coin sa veste et s'était affalé sur son lit.

-§-

 _Lilith rompit le contact, s'écartant un peu tandis que l'homme aux cheveux blonds portait sa main tremblante à sa bouche._

— _Je sais que tu n'es pas heureux d'être ce que tu es, lui dit-elle avant de lui sourire. C'est pour ça que j'aimerai alléger un peu ton fardeau en t'offrant ma compagnie, même si, pour toi, elle ne sera certainement qu'éphémère. Et puis tu es le seul homme que je connaisse qui ne veut pas m'empêcher de vivre._

— _Parce que c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, avoua-t-il en prenant sa main entre les siennes. J'aime ton côté rebelle, j'aime t'entendre rire, j'aime t'écouter jouer du piano nuit et jour, j'aime te voir te promener pieds nus, j'aime quand tu ne veux pas suivre les modes, j'aime…_

 _Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade quand Lilith l'embrassa à nouveau, un geste auquel il répondit sans hésiter. Quand il se rompit, il détacha la chaîne autour de son cou et en libéra l'anneau qu'il déposa dans le creux de sa main._

— _Ta famille ne va pas être ravie, constata-t-il avec un léger sourire._

— _Je ne fais que leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, répondit-elle en prenant le bijou avant de le passer au doigt de son amant. Et puis comme ça, je pourrais enfin récupérer tout ce que mon grand-père m'a laissé._

— _Ils y seront contraints et si jamais ils refusent, alors j'userai de certains atouts que j'ai dans ma manche._

— _Oh ? Tu as donc tant de secrets que cela Flynn ? Moi qui croyais les avoir tous découverts…_

 _A ces mots, il lui sourit, plantant ses yeux bleus dans son regard anthracite, puis il lui baisa amoureusement la main…_

-§-

Profondément endormi sur son lit, Yuri n'avait pas réalisé qu'il n'était pas seul dans son studio : quelqu'un l'observait depuis un bon moment déjà et, une fois certain qu'il ne réveillerait pas l'occupant des lieux, était sorti de sa cachette.

Soupirant face au bazar des lieux, Flynn dut se retenir de tout ranger et s'approcha du lit avec précautions, enjambant un tas de vêtements qui auraient bien besoin d'être lavés. Prudemment, il s'assit sur le lit et prit la main gauche du jeune homme dans la sienne. Il posa son annulaire gauche sur celui de son ami… dévoilant un anneau en métal sombre autour de chacun d'eux.

—Ca empire de jour en jour… murmura-t-il avec inquiétude.

Il tenta d'ôter la bague au doigt de Yuri mais à peine eut-il essayé de bouger le bijou que son porteur se mit à gémir dans son sommeil, lui faisant stopper son geste.

—Flynn… souffla l'endormi. Reste…

—… Je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse, dit-il en lui lâchant la main avant de le recouvrir avec la couverture abandonnée au pied du lit.

Avec réticence, il se leva et s'éloigna. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps car il avait à faire. Octobre était le pire mois de l'année, à la fois à cause de sa charge de travail qui était plus forte et aussi parce que le dernier jour était très éprouvant pour lui au niveau moral.

—Ne meurs pas de nouveau, lui dit Flynn avant de commencer à disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire. Je ne le supporterai pas cette fois-ci…

* * *

NB : Pas certaine d'avoir réussi à caser les deux thèmes… Vais essayer de faire mieux pour les suivants.


	2. Chapter 2

Fluristelle Month 2017 : Day 2 : Constellation – Home

Note : Plus compliqué celui-là et là, ça va sentir un peu donc j'ai rebondi sur ce que je connaissais en astronomie. Au départ, je ne comptais pas faire ce thème mais après vérification de ce que j'avais cassé, me suis aperçue que je pouvais faire Home et ainsi éviter l'insertion trop brusque de certains personnages… tout en préservant un peu mon suspense d'origine qui a pris un coup lors du cassage.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _C'était un jour de printemps. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, les fleurs coloraient et embaumaient les jardins… et une petite fille aux cheveux de jais tenait la main d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années._

— _A partir de maintenant Elisabeth, tu vas habiter avec moi, lui dit l'homme avec bienveillance. Ma demeure est la tienne._

— _D'accord… répondit la petite fille, visiblement intimidée par celui qui, à ses yeux, était un géant. Où sont papa et maman ?_

—… _Ils sont partis très loin et ne peuvent pas revenir._

 _Ils arrivèrent sur le perron d'un manoir et grimpèrent les trois marches menant à la porte d'entrée en bois massif. Celle-ci fut ouverte de l'intérieur par une femme qui était vêtue d'un uniforme, indiquant qu'elle était une employée dans cette maison. Elle les laissa entrer puis referma derrière eux avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations._

 _Le hall d'entrée était sombre à cause des tapisseries rouges et du parquet foncé. Il était long, comportant un escalier en bois massif menant à l'étage et des portes desservant les différentes pièces du rez-de-chaussée._

— _Je t'ai fait préparer ta chambre en haut, lui dit l'homme avant de lui désigner une porte sur leur gauche. Ici, c'est ma pièce favorite. Tu veux la voir ?_

 _Elisabeth lui fit un oui timide de la tête et, avec le sourire, il ouvrit les doubles portes, révélant un petit salon sobrement décoré avec un magnifique piano noir. Il l'invita s'asseoir sur la causeuse et, une fois qu'elle fut installée, il prit place sur la banquette et commença à jouer le premier mouvement de la sonate Clair de Lune, puis le second et, enfin, le troisième. Durant toute la prestation, la petite fille avait été très attentive, ses oreilles écoutant les sons produit par l'instrument massif et ses yeux suivant les doigts qui appuyaient sur les touches._

 _A la fin du morceau, une larme lui échappa, signe de l'émotion que lui avait fait ressentir ce morceau en la transportant de la tristesse à la joie avant de finir sur une note épique et puissante dont elle ne saisissait pas tout à fait l'impact sur elle-même._

— _Grand-père ? demanda-t-elle à l'homme. Tu peux m'apprendre ?_

— _J'en serais ravi, lui répondit-il en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre._

-§-

Encore une fois, Yuri avait eu une absence et au travail qui plus est. Heureusement, les clients ne semblaient pas s'en être aperçu mais il était de plus en plus fatigué ces derniers jours et ce, au point qu'il lui arrivait de ne plus se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. En prime, c'était la dernière semaine d'octobre donc pas mal de monde commençait à se préparer pour Halloween donc il allait devoir penser à se mettre des bonbons de côté avant que ceux-ci ne soient tous partis.

Avant que son patron ne se rende compte qu'il tirait au flanc, l'employé alla réapprovisionner les rayons qui en avait besoin mais à peine eut-il atteint les rayonnages pour les produits sucrés qu'il grimaça en réalisant que, durant son moment d'égarement, il n'avait pas fait attention qu'une certaine personne était entrée, ce qui n'était pas son cas à elle vu le regard qu'elle lui jetait. C'était quand même difficile de la manquer pourtant : ses ballerines rouge vif avec ses collants à pois noirs se mariaient bien avec sa minijupe blanche et son chemisier ample noir – il suspectait qu'elle cherchait à cacher le fait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de formes car jamais il ne l'avait vue avec un décolleté ou avec autre chose qu'une jupe – ainsi qu'avec ses cheveux roux noués en une natte sur le côté.

—Bonjour Roxy, grommela-t-il en regardant ce qu'il manquait.

—Tu sais très bien que c'est Sodia mon prénom, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Si tu arrêtais de dormir derrière ton comptoir, peut-être que tu t'en souviendrais enfin…

Cette fille n'était autre qu'une voisine de son ami. Il la détestait et c'était réciproque… Au moins, sur ce point-là, ils étaient toujours d'accord.

—Et Flynn m'a demandé de lui faire quelques achats, précisa-t-elle en lui sortant une liste de courses, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel vu qu'elle lui rendait souvent de genre de service quand il était trop occupé. Il vous en reste encore en stock ?

—Voyons… fit-il en regardant ce qui était marqué sur le papier. Il n'achète pas de bonbons pour le 31 ?

A sa question, la mine de Sodia s'assombrit.

—Non, répondit-elle en détournant le regard. Il n'aime pas ce jour-là.

Maintenant que Yuri y repensait, Flynn lui avait mentionné détester le mois d'octobre mais il ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi. Si un jour l'occasion se présentait, il essaierait de la saisir…

N'ayant plus d'autres raisons de parler avec elle tant qu'elle ne passait pas en caisse, l'employé s'attela à remplir les rayons vides, pestant intérieurement contre cette vieille peau qui lui avait encore fait le coup de tout déplacer pour l'enquiquiner. Autant dire qu'il avait hâte de finir son service…

-§-

 _Les rayons du soleil éclairaient le salon du manoir, permettant ainsi de bien voir le beau piano noir qui trônait fièrement dans cette pièce. Assise sur le banc, Elisabeth, âgée d'une dizaine d'années, jouait le premier mouvement de la sonate « Clair de Lune » de Beethoven, cela sous l'œil attentif de son grand-père qui lui servait de professeur. Les longs doigts fins de l'enfant semblaient caresser les touches de l'instrument tandis qu'elle en tirait progressivement les notes désirées et ce, jusqu'à parvenir à la fin de ce mouvement._

— _C'est très bien, la félicita le vieil homme. Maintenant, montre-moi où tu en es avec le deuxième mouvement._

— _D'accord._

 _La fillette s'exécuta, moins sure d'elle. Quelques fausses notes se glissèrent dans sa prestation, la faisant grimacer tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à poursuivre le morceau._

— _Bien, nous allons travailler cela tous les deux, déclara calmement le vieil homme en venant s'asseoir près de sa petite fille. Regarde bien._

 _A ces mots, il montra à sa petite fille comment jouer les passages qui lui posaient problème…_

-§-

Un son brutal le ramena à la réalité : celui de Sodia qui avait frappé le comptoir du poing, certainement car il ne réagissait pas au fait qu'elle avait posé son panier de courses devant son nez depuis un bon moment.

—Sur quelle planète tu étais pour ne pas être fichu d'entendre quand on te parle Lowell ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant qu'il était enfin redescendu sur Terre.

—Pas tes oignons Roxy, répliqua Yuri en faisant la moue, mécontent d'avoir eu une absence à ce moment précis.

—Quelque part entre Orion et la Grande Ourse donc…

Il grogna un peu pour la forme, étant concentré sur scanner tous les articles qu'elle avait pris et s'assurer qu'elle avait de quoi payer – pour cela, il n'était pas inquiet car Sodia avait toujours l'appoint, ce qui lui rendait plutôt service quand elle passait après quelqu'un qui venait de lui prendre presque tous ses centimes. Une fois obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle s'en alla et il put s'occuper des autres clients tout en notant que le ciel était en train de se dégager.

-§-

 _C'était un après-midi de printemps dans le salon. Elisabeth était une jeune adolescente à présent et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en un chignon tressé qui allait bien avec sa jolie robe bordeaux. Assise devant son piano, elle entama le deuxième mouvement de la sonate « Clair de Lune » de Beethoven avec une aisance qu'elle n'avait pas enfant._

 _Cependant, elle n'était pas seule : à côté de son banc, il y avait un chiot au pelage bleu et blanc qui l'écoutait jouer avec attention. Dès que les longs doigts fins jouaient une note bien précise, l'animal lâchait un bref aboiement bien sonore, comme pour accompagner la musique de sa maîtresse tout en faisant rire cette dernière._

 _Sciemment, la jeune fille appuya de façon répétée sur cette note, faisant que le chiot aboya jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse._

— _Tu as fait des progrès Repede, dit-elle en caressant la tête de l'animal. On dirait que tu t'es habitué au piano._

 _En guise de réponse, elle reçut un aboiement joyeux et un coup de langue affectueux sur sa main._

-§-

Cinq minutes avant la fermeture, il avait eu une nouvelle absence, cette fois-ci vue par son patron qui l'avait sermonné un bon coup avant de lui dire de dégager car il n'avait pas besoin d'un employé qui dormait debout pour fermer les lieux. Ce fut donc avec l'arrière de son crâne douloureux et un bon coup de fatigue qu'il quitta son travail en bâillant.

Mais à peine eut-il tourné à l'angle de la rue que Yuri eut la mauvaise surprise d'être victime de vertiges. Il s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche en se tenant la tête, attendant que cela passe. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et ferma les yeux…

-§-

 _C'était un soir d'automne dans le salon et, cette fois-ci Elisabeth, approchant visiblement des quinze ans, jouait difficilement le dernier mouvement de la sonate Clair de Lune, ses yeux étant embuées par les larmes. Elle était vêtue en noir des pieds à la tête et ses cheveux étaient en partie décoiffés, comme si elle avait ôté un chapeau à la hâte. Repede semblait aussi triste qu'elle et restait à ses côtés, n'ayant pas d'autre moyen de la réconforter._

— _Grand-père… dit-elle dans un sanglot. Pourquoi ?_

 _Son dernier parent était mort et elle venait d'assister à son enterrement. Elle avait le cœur en miettes après avoir perdu un être si cher à ses yeux…_

— _Pourquoi… POURQUOI !_

 _Elle posa brutalement ses coudes sur les touches du piano, faisant sursauter Repede, puis elle se tint la tête entre les mains, laissant les larmes couler sur son visage. Aveuglée par le chagrin, elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui était dans la pièce et qui s'approcha doucement d'elle… jusqu'à s'arrêter à ses côtés._

— _Son heure était venue._

-§-

Yuri ouvrit les yeux en grognant, sortant ainsi de sa dernière vision. Il voulut se relever… et réalisa que sa main n'était pas en contact avec le trottoir froid mais avec des draps tièdes. Il se mit d'un coup en position assise et regarda tout autour de lui, constatant qu'il était dans son studio et, vu les quelques étoiles qu'il apercevait par sa fenêtre, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment – d'ailleurs, l'éclairage de sa rue était visiblement en panne car il ne voyait pas la lumière orangée des lampadaires qui, habituellement, empêchait de voir autre chose que la lune dans le ciel nocturne. Comment était-il rentré chez lui au juste ?

Seulement, quelques détails lui indiquèrent très vite qu'il n'était pas arrivé seul ici : son tas de linge sale avait disparu, sa vaisselle était faite et n'attendait que d'être rangée, les papiers qu'il avait laissé en vrac avait tous été soigneusement classés dans des piles bien nettes, le parquet venait clairement d'être lavé, ça sentait la lavande… et la pendule en forme d'étoile qu'on lui avait donnée indiquait qu'il était dix heures du soir passées, ce qui signifiait que cela devait faire trois heures qu'il dormait.

Alors qu'il se levait de son lit, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se referma. Deux secondes après, Sodia était dans son champ de vision, un tas de linge plié dans les bras.

—Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici toi ? demanda Yuri, assez surpris de voir la rousse chez lui. J'ai pas souvenir que tu connaisses mon adresse…

—Je l'ai trouvée en fouillant dans ton portefeuille, lui répondit la jeune femme en posant le linge propre sur la table basse. Tu as d'ailleurs eu de la chance que je t'ai vu perdre connaissance car certains auraient pu en profiter…

—Normalement, une personne saine d'esprit appelle les pompiers…

—Tu dormais et c'était impossible de te réveiller. Je suis même étonnée que tu n'ais pas bronché quand je t'ai mis dans ma voiture.

… Vu qu'à priori, la police n'était pas venue ici, c'était qu'elle ne l'avait pas mit dans le coffre, chose dont il l'estimait parfaitement capable. Par contre, elle avait dû s'amuser pour l'amener seule ici...

—Tu m'as monté seule jusqu'ici ? demanda-t-il, intrigué vu la corpulence de la jeune femme.

—J'ai demandé un coup de main à une connaissance, répondit Sodia en ouvrant les tiroirs de la commode pour ranger les vêtements qu'elle avait apportés avec elle. Elle m'a aidée avec la lessive et la vaisselle.

—D'acc- Heu attends, t'as aussi lavé mes sous-vêtements ?

—Tu devrais t'en racheter. Excepté un ou deux boxers, ils ont tous des trous mais comme ça ne m'appartient pas, je me suis retenue de les jeter.

En jetant un œil dans les tiroirs, il réalisa que le bazar qui était à l'intérieur avait été soigneusement rangé et plié, ce qui le fit quelque peu flipper en comprenant qu'elle avait dû ranger TOUT son appartement et qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé pour autant.

Parce qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis un moment, il jeta un œil au contenu de son frigo et en sortit un fondant au chocolat qu'il avait fait ce matin.

—T'en veux ? proposa-t-il en montrant le gâteau.

—Pourquoi pas…

Ce fut donc comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à manger du fondant au chocolat et à boire une infusion aux fruits rouges qu'il avait achetée en promo, le tout dans une ambiance un peu bizarre. En même temps, c'était logique : ils n'étaient pas amis et leurs rapports avaient toujours été tendus donc la situation actuelle était un peu… inconfortable.

—T'as vraiment fait ça avec un micro-ondes ? lui demanda Sodia, étonnée après avoir goûté le gâteau.

—Faut pas croire mais c'est pas mal comme outil quand on sait s'en servir, répondit-il en désignant l'appareil. C'est pas mal aussi pour faire cuire des pâtes quand t'as pas de casserole propre pour ça.

Yuri devait admettre qu'il était étonné de voir que, pour la première fois, il n'avait aucun souci diplomatique avec la rousse bien que cela restait bizarre de discuter avec elle. Il la trouvait même très détendue par rapport à ce dont il était habitué avec elle. Est-ce que c'était la situation qui faisait cela ou bien autre chose ?

—Je suis surprise de voir que l'on voit assez bien les étoiles de chez toi, lui fit remarquer Sodia alors qu'elle avait tourné la tête vers la fenêtre.

—Sans l'éclairage public, ça aide, admit-il avant de se souvenir de la phrase qu'elle lui avait sortie plus tôt. Et Orion, elle est visible actuellement ?

A sa question, la jeune femme observa le ciel avec attention, cherchant la fameuse constellation dans le morceau de voûte céleste qui lui était visible.

—J'en doute, fit-elle en prenant une bouchée de sa part de fondant. Il me semble apercevoir le Sagittaire et il est proche du Scorpion…

—Traduction pour les non-passionnés d'astronomie ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire.

—Dans la mythologie grecque, Orion était un chasseur redoutable mais un jour, une divinité a envoyé un scorpion pour le tuer puis Orion et le Scorpion ont été changés en constellations, chacun placés à un bout du ciel. En d'autres termes, quand le Scorpion est visible, Orion ne l'est pas.

Il allait dormir moins bête cette nuit… Par contre, l'ambiance était moins tendue donc peut-être était-ce une bonne occasion pour tenter de briser un peu la glace mais encore fallait-il qu'il trouve comment faire.

—Sinon, qui est Elisabeth ? lui demanda Sodia, curieuse. Je t'ai entendu dire cela quand je cherchais les chaussettes ales sous ton lit.

—T'as aussi…. fit-il, estomaqué avant de se recentrer sur le sujet initial. Si je te le dis, tu vas me croire fou…

—Et si je te dis un truc sur moi en échange ? Ca te convient comme deal ?

Là, elle venait de piquer son intérêt…

—Ca marche, accepta Yuri sans hésiter. En fait, depuis quelques temps, je n'arrête pas de faire des rêves bizarres. Celui qui revient le plus souvent est celui d'une fille morte dans un salon avec un piano qui joue toujours le même morceau. Seul Flynn est au courant.

—C'est assez… glauque, lui dit Sodia en grimaçant. Et Elisabeth, c'est son nom ?

—Je pense oui mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle est morte ou qui l'a tuée.

Vu les réactions de la rousse, elle ne le prenait pas pour un déséquilibré, ce qui était déjà un bon point.

—Toujours le même morceau… dit-elle, l'air pensive. Une signification cachée peut-être ?

—Si c'est le cas, je la cherche encore, déclara Yuri en soupirant. Et sinon, c'est quoi ton problème avec moi au juste ? Je suis quasi certain que tu m'as détesté au premier regard.

—Ca c'est parce que tu es un homme. Mais maintenant que j'ai vu ton charmant calendrier des Dieux du Stade, je suis convaincue que tu n'es pas attiré par les femmes.

Il l'avait oublié celui-là… En même temps, en temps que célibataire, il avait le droit de se rincer l'œil de temps en temps… Mais la façon dont elle avait formulé cela l'interpella.

—Mauvaise expérience avec un mec ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle prenait une gorgée de son infusion.

—Très, dit-elle sur un ton extrêmement froid qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, lui laissant penser qu'il avait du toucher un point sensible. J'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre.

—Désolé. Je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

—C'est rien. Ce n'est pas comme si cela allait se reproduire un jour…

Vraiment étrange comme formulation… Qui plus est, le regard vide qu'elle avait eu à ce moment-là lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas sur ce sujet ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir…

—Donc j'imagine que tu en pinces pour Flynn, supposa Sodia en posant sa tasse vide.

—Oui mais je ne compte pas entamer de relation pour le moment, lui avoua Yuri en jouant avec sa petite cuillère. Je n'ai pas eu de chances à Zaphias avec mes ex et je ne me sens pas encore prêt à retenter le coup.

—D'accord. De toute façon, je doute qu'il ait en tête d'entamer une relation amoureuse, surtout en ce moment.

La rousse semblait en grande réflexion et le jeune homme préféra ne pas l'interrompre, de crainte qu'elle ne se ferme totalement à lui. Après une bonne vingtaine de secondes, elle le fixa avec prudence.

—Flynn t'as déjà parlé de ses relations passées ? demanda-t-elle avec précaution.

—Jamais, répondit-il, se souvenant que son ami avait toujours éludé ce sujet.

—Tu ne le sais pas par moi. Il a été marié par le passé mais sa compagne est morte et depuis, il est veuf. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'en soit remis vu qu'il va tous les jours sur sa tombe… Elle est décédée un 31 octobre.

Le beau blond était donc hétéro, ce dont il aurait dû se douter. Et il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Flynn ne fêtait pas Halloween ou pourquoi il était discret sur sa vie privée.

—Tu la connaissais ? demanda Yuri, un peu curieux.

—Non, je suis arrivée à Halure après son décès, répondit Sodia en soupirant. J'ai juste vu quelques photos d'elle chez lui…

Alors qu'il allait lui demander si elle savait comment s'appelait l'ex-épouse de Flynn, la chanson Harley Davidson de Brigitte Bardot se fit entendre. Brusquement, la jeune femme fouilla dans son sac pour sortir son téléphone puis s'excusa pour aller répondre. Pendant qu'elle était occupée, il en profita pour mettre les tasses et les assiettes dans l'évier pour les laver plus tard.

—Il faut que j'y aille, lui dit Sodia en raccrochant. Tu t'en sortiras tout seul ?

—Sans problème, lui répondit Yuri avant de lâcher un bâillement. On se revoit à l'épicerie et…

—Cette conversation privée n'a jamais eue lieu et tout reprendra exactement comme avant. Compris ?

—Cinq sur cinq.

Retour à la case départ donc mais bon, si cela permettait d'éviter les ragots, il acceptait cela sans broncher.

-§-

 _C'était un jour d'hiver dans le salon et Elisabeth semblait contrariée. Il y avait du monde autour d'elle et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années essayait de la convaincre de parler à quelques hommes qui étaient présents. Seulement, elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie et semblait vouloir partir dès que possible._

— _Chère nièce, ces messieurs sont venus exprès pour vous voir ! finit par s'exclamer, très agacée, celle qui était sa tante._

— _Et je ne veux pas les voir ! répliqua la jeune fille avec force. Je ne veux pas me marier avec l'un d'eux !_

 _Le son d'une gifle fit taire toutes les conversations, les yeux se tournant tous vers la jeune fille dont la joue venait d'être frappée par la main de sa tante._

— _Feu Lord Blackwood était bien trop coulant avec vous, déclara la femme plus âgée sur un ton glacial. Montez dans votre chambre et ressortez-en quand vous aurez appris où est votre place !_

 _Après un regard noir à sa parente, l'adolescente quitta la pièce… et n'y revint que bien plus tard, à la nuit tombée. Plus personne ne s'y trouvait et, Repede à ses pieds, elle s'installa devant le piano et attrapa une partition qu'elle lue au clair de lune. Une page lui glissa des mains et s'envola sous la table basse, la forçant à se baisser pour la récupérer._

 _Seulement, elle fut surprise de sentir contre ses doigts, en plus de la feuille de papier, un tissu qui ne devrait pas se trouver là. Curieuse, elle attrapa cette mystérieuse étoffe et découvrit que c'était en fait un gant noir qui avait probablement été oublié par l'un des invités de sa tante. Comment avait-il atterrit là ?_

 _Elle sursauta en entendant de légers coups derrière elle. Elisabeth se retourna, Repede grognant doucement, et vit une ombre derrière la fenêtre. A la silhouette, c'était certainement un homme mais la pleine lune l'éclairait de dos, faisant qu'il lui était impossible de distinguer ses traits. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et ne savait quoi faire… puis l'inconnu lui montra sa propre main qu'il plongea dans une poche de sa veste pour en sortir un unique gant._

 _Hésitante, elle avança prudemment vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit avant de reculer très vite._

— _Pardon, s'excusa l'inconnu en restant à l'extérieur. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur mais comme j'ai vu du mouvement…_

— _Je m'en remettrai, dit-elle à voix basse avant de lui tendre le gant. C'est à vous je présume ?_

— _Oui, merci. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le dérangement._

 _Il s'avança d'un pas pour récupérer son bien puis baissa la tête vers Repede qui l'observait attentivement. L'inconnu se baissa pour se mettre au niveau de l'animal et attendit un peu, laissant le temps au chien de le renifler avec attention. Son examen finit, le jeune chien remua joyeusement la queue et l'homme lui caressa affectueusement la tête avant de se relever._

— _Il n'aime pas les étrangers d'habitude, remarqua l'adolescente, étonnée._

— _Il protège sa maîtresse, ce qui est normal, lui répondit l'inconnu. Par contre, je vais devoir vous laisser…_

— _Vous reviendrez ?_

 _Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, visiblement surpris par la question._

— _Uniquement si vous le désirez._

-§-

Il était près de minuit quand, profitant que Yuri dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, quelqu'un s'introduisit chez lui… en passant à travers la porte d'entrée. Un fantôme entra dans son studio avec aisance puis s'arrêta, l'observant dormir.

—Il ne se réveillera pas avant l'aube. J'ai déjà vérifié.

Sortant de l'ombre, Flynn rejoignit l'ectoplasme… qui n'était autre que Sodia O'Daly, une jeune femme morte depuis l'année 1967 dans des circonstances peu enviables… Normalement, il aurait dû l'envoyer dans l'au-delà mais dans son cas, il avait fait une exception, ce qui lui rendait bien service.

—C'est effarant la ressemblance entre Lowell et le portrait d'Elisabeth Blackwood, lui déclara la rousse dont le regard violine fixait toujours le jeune homme endormi. S'il ne m'avait pas parlé de ses rêves étranges, j'aurais continué de penser qu'il était son descendant.

—Je peux te certifier que Lilith n'a aucune descendance directe, précisa-t-il avec amertume. Elle était enfant unique et j'ai personnellement vérifié si elle avait un demi-frère ou une demi-sœur quand j'ai rencontré Yuri. J'ai beau chercher, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'est réincarnée…

—Moi ce qui me choque, c'est qu'elle soit passée de femme à homme…

—Vu comment était la société à l'époque, je ne suis pas surpris. Son âme n'a jamais vraiment aimé qu'on l'empêche de vivre.

Flynn trouvait cela plus que logique que Lilith soit devenue Yuri : elle avait tellement détesté le statut des femmes à son époque qu'elle devait désirer ardemment être aussi libre de ses faits et gestes que pouvait l'être un homme. De toute manière, peu importe qu'elle soit fille ou garçon, c'était l'âme d'Elisabeth Blackwood qui l'avait séduit et jamais il n'en avait trouvé d'aussi belle à ses yeux.

—Oh et désolée d'avoir été indiscrète, s'excusa Sodia, penaude. Je voulais essayer de comprendre ce que tu nous cachais et si je ne lui donnais pas de grain à moudre…

—Tu as eu raison, la rassura-t-il. C'est moi qui aurais dû vous dire à tous ce que je faisais au lieu de garder cela pour moi. Mais j'avoue que je crains un peu ce que peuvent faire certains d'entre eux…

Il allait devoir les canaliser un peu mieux s'il leur disait toute la vérité sur Yuri, surtout ceux qui étaient susceptibles de faire une gaffe…

—Que se passera-t-il quand il aura retrouvé toute sa mémoire ? demanda la jeune femme, curieuse.

—Je l'ignore, avoua Flynn qui se sentait impuissant depuis le moment où ces cauchemars avaient commencés. Techniquement, le manoir Blackwood lui revient car c'est sa maison mais… j'ai peur que l'histoire se répète.

Non, il ne voulait pas que Yuri vienne au manoir tant que le 31 octobre n'était pas passé. Lilith avait vingt-et-un ans à sa mort, tout comme lui. Il était plus prudent qu'il le surveille de loin et s'assure personnellement que ce drame n'allait pas se reproduire sous ses yeux… tout en essayant de comprendre la raison de cette réincarnation.

* * *

NB : Le suivant sera plus simple à écrire logiquement mais pas forcément rendu dans les temps vu mon planning (sauf si je parviens à m'isoler tout le week-end et que la connexion internet est correcte)


	3. Chapter 3

Fluristelle Month 2017 : Separation – Reunion

Note : Là, on va plutôt s'intéresser à Flynn et répondre aux questions qui le concerne… donc pas de passages dans le monde des rêves pour ce chapitre.

* * *

Fin septembre dans les environs d'Halure un an plus tôt. L'été laissait place à l'automne, teintant les arbres de teintes chaudes qui créaient progressivement un beau festival de couleurs sur les collines et les montagnes aux alentours, tandis que venait le moment de commencer à ratisser les feuilles mortes avant que celles-ci n'envahissent les pelouses et qu'elles ne deviennent plus difficiles à rassembler avec la pluie.

Dans le jardin du manoir Blackwood où il vivait depuis pas mal de temps, Flynn enlevait les quelques feuilles qui étaient tombées sur une pierre tombale où était gravé « Elisabeth Blackwood, 1849 – 1870 ». Ses yeux azur lurent ce nom pour la énième fois et, comme à chaque fois, il avait une douleur dans la poitrine, comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur… ce qui était à peu près ce qu'il s'était produit cette nuit fatidique où, à son retour, il l'avait trouvée dans le petit salon, gisant sur le parquet et avec un foulard fermement serré autour de sa nuque délicate. En sentant son corps glacé contre ses doigts, il avait cru mourir une seconde fois…

Sa première mort remontait bien des siècles plus tôt quand, jeune chevalier, il avait participé aux Croisades et où il avait combattu de toutes ses forces. Mais un jour, son épée s'était attaquée à ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû toucher : un Faucheur d'âmes en train d'accomplir sa besogne. Il l'avait tué en un coup… et s'était condamné par la même occasion à devoir prendre la place qui était à présent vacante, que cela lui plaise ou non. Il avait gagné l'immortalité mais celle-ci avait un goût bien amer en bouche…

Pendant des décennies, il avait envoyé bon nombres d'âmes là où elles le méritaient, que ce soit dans un lieu meilleur ou dans un endroit digne de l'Enfer, tout en se mêlant discrètement à la population, évoluant en même temps qu'elle, s'adaptant aux modes, aux avancées scientifiques ou techniques… Il avait perdu goût à la vie, se considérant comme étant un mort parmi les vivants.

Puis un jour, il avait croisé la route de Lilith.

C'était en hiver en l'an 1863 : il s'était rendu au manoir Blackwood en tant qu'artiste pour accompagner un comte qui avait été invité par Lady Greed qui gérait les lieux depuis la mort de Robert Blackwood, le beau-père de sa sœur défunte. Seulement, il n'était pas resté longtemps car peu avant son arrivé, elle s'était disputée avec sa nièce et cela avait quelque peu gâché la soirée. Mais quand il s'était aperçu qu'il avait oublié un de ses gants dans le petit salon, il avait rebroussé chemin. Sa première idée avait été d'user de ses pouvoirs de Faucheur pour entrer et récupérer discrètement son bien, ce qu'il comptait faire lorsque, en arrivant, il vit à travers la fenêtre que quelqu'un l'avait déjà trouvé : une jeune fille aux cheveux de jais qui était vêtue d'une robe de chambre d'homme aux tons violacés qui semblait un peu grande pour elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'apercevait, ayant déjà eu l'occasion de la voir à l'automne suite à la mort de son grand-père, évènement qu'elle avait très mal vécu – il était malheureusement habitué à voir la peine des proches au point d'en devenir presque totalement indifférent. Seulement, cette fois-ci, quelque chose chez elle le captivait…

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il avait toqué à la fenêtre, la faisant sursauter elle et son jeune chien. Réalisant à son regard qu'il lui avait probablement fait peur, il fit quelques gestes pour lui faire comprendre la raison de présence, faisant que, un peu soulagée, elle lui avait ouvert.

—Pardon, s'était-il excusé en restant à l'extérieur. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur mais comme j'ai vu du mouvement…

—Je m'en remettrai, avait-elle dit à voix basse avant de lui tendre le gant. C'est à vous je présume ?

—Oui, merci. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le dérangement.

Il s'était avancé d'un pas pour récupérer son bien puis avait baissé la tête vers le jeune chien qui l'observait attentivement. Il s'était accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de l'animal et avait attendu un peu, laissant le temps au chien de le renifler avec attention. Son examen finit, le jeune chien avait remué joyeusement la queue et Flynn lui avait caressé affectueusement la tête avant de se relever.

—Il n'aime pas les étrangers d'habitude, avait remarqué l'adolescente, étonnée.

—Il protège sa maîtresse, ce qui est normal, lui avait-il répondu. Par contre, je vais devoir vous laisser…

—Vous reviendrez ?

Surpris par cette question, il avait marqué un temps d'arrêt, captivé par ce regard anthracite et cette peau claire qui luisait sous le clair de lune.

—Uniquement si vous le désirez.

Il avait prononcé ces mots sans réfléchir et ce ne fut que plusieurs jours plus tard qu'il avait réalisé que cette nuit-là, il avait commencé à tomber amoureux d'elle alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait que quatorze ans à cette époque. Pendant un bon moment, il avait essayé de se convaincre que c'était mal d'être attiré par elle, une simple mortelle qu'il serait bien contraint d'envoyer un jour dans l'au-delà. Cela avait marché et il avait évité le manoir Blackwood avec soin…

Jusqu'à un soir en 1864 : c'était le mois d'août et le soleil ainsi que la chaleur étaient au rendez-vous, faisant que la nuit, les fenêtres étaient souvent laissées ouvertes pour faire rentrer la fraicheur. Seulement, il avait été contraint de retourner dans la demeure qu'il évitait, plus précisément dans le salon, car sa funeste besogne l'attendait : une employée du manoir était morte, vraisemblablement suite à un empoisonnement.

Arrivé sur les lieux, Flynn avait revêtu sa tenue macabre et n'avait pas eu longtemps à attendre avant que l'âme de la défunte ne prenne forme. Elle était désorientée au début mais en comprenant ce qu'il lui était arrivé, elle se mit à paniquer et le Faucheur avait été contraint d'user de ses pouvoirs pour la calmer afin de l'envoyer dans un lieu où elle pourrait reposer en paix. Mais à peine avait-il terminé que le son du parquet qui grinçait lui avait fait brusquement tourner la tête vers la double-porte du salon… et qu'il avait découvert que Lilith l'avait vu, visiblement choquée par ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

La capuche qu'il avait sur la tête ne permettait pas de voir son visage… mais c'était sans compter sur Repede, le chien de l'adolescente, qui, profitant de sa surprise, avait attrapé son long manteau noir avec ses crocs et l'avait tiré d'un coup, révélant ses traits à la jeune fille sans qu'il ait eut le temps de réagir. Flynn allait lui expliquer quand elle lui avait fait signe de se taire… et qu'il eut entendu du bruit venant de l'étage.

Ses yeux azurs avaient rapidement observé l'ensemble du tableau et il en avait conclu que s'il fuyait, certaines personnes pourraient penser que l'adolescente de quinze ans avait tué son employée, ce qui était faux. Or, vu ce que ce comte lui avait raconté, Lady Greed avait plutôt intérêt à ce que sa nièce ne soit plus dans ses pattes pour espérer mettre la main sur l'héritage… et il en était venu à se demander si le poison n'était pas en fait destiné à cette jeune héritière.

D'autres sons se faisant entendre, Flynn avait vite récupéré son manteau noir et, tandis que Repede avait sauté par une fenêtre ouverte en aboyant, il avait enveloppé Lilith et lui-même avec le tissu puis usé de sa magie… pour les transporter dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il n'avait ensuite pas perdu plus de temps et avait quitté les lieux… pile au moment où le corps de l'employée de maison avait été découvert par sa collègue qui avait poussé un cri déchirant, alertant la demeure toute entière.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'il revint sur place, cette fois-ci en tant que photographe mandaté par le comte qui l'avait invité ici l'hiver précédent. Lady Greed avait facilement gobé ce prétexte, peu mécontente d'apprendre que ce cher comte voulait montrer un portrait de sa nièce à certains de ses amis. C'était donc en toute confiance qu'elle l'avait laissé seul au manoir, ayant apparemment des choses à faire en ville.

Il avait facilement trouvé Lilith au son du piano, le premier mouvement de la sonate Clair de Lune résonnant dans le petit salon tel un chant funèbre. Sa façon de jouer de cet instrument était remarquable : il sentait toute la tristesse qu'elle insufflait dans les notes de ce morceau, intensifiant cette lamentation musicale. Il était limpide pour lui que si elle connaissait ce passage sur le bout des doigts, elle savait comment transmettre ses émotions à travers les sons qu'elle tirait des touches du piano.

—Est-ce qu'elle m'entend jouer ? avait soudain demandé la jeune femme sans lui jeter un regard.

—Qui do-, commença Flynn avant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. Je ne sais pas. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté.

Comment avait-elle deviné qu'il était derrière elle ? Il avait cherché et vite compris en notant que Repede était installé à côté d'elle et que l'animal avait réagi en le voyant, signalant ainsi à sa maîtresse que quelqu'un était entré ainsi que si la personne était ou non un ami.

Avec précaution, le jeune homme avait posé son matériel dans un coin discret puis s'était assit sur la causeuse, écoutant la fin du premier mouvement de la sonate. Elle enchaîna ensuite directement avec le suivant, cette fois-ci en y mettant de la joie, ce qui se voyait au sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres.

—Je n'étais pas sure de vous revoir, lui dit Lilith en continuant de jouer. Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit était si étrange que j'ai pensé un temps l'avoir rêvé…

—Vous étiez parfaitement éveillée, lui confirma Flynn. J'aimerai d'ailleurs m'excuser de la frayeur que je vous ai faite et… vous demander de garder cela pour vous.

—Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions le crier sur tous les toits. N'est-ce pas Repede ?

A sa question, le chien répondit par un aboiement affirmatif, ce qui fit sourire le Faucheur.

—Par contre, j'avoue me poser quelques questions… admit la jeune femme en approchant de la fin du deuxième mouvement. Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes la mort…

—Plutôt un de ses nombreux émissaires, la corrigea le jeune homme. Nous sommes plusieurs à assumer cette fonction à travers le monde depuis des décennies.

Lilith acheva le deuxième mouvement sans problème… puis il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure et entamer le dernier mouvement avec maladresse, ce qui l'étonna quelque peu car il l'avait déjà entendu jouer ce passage et elle n'avait pas ces difficultés. Son manque d'assurance se ressentait et très vite, elle fit des fausses notes puis arrêta de jouer, visiblement agacée par cet échec.

—Inutile que je continue ce… massacre, dit-elle en soupirant de dépit. Je suis une bien piètre pianiste…

—Absolument pas, lui dit-il avec conviction. Vous êtes capable de jouer ce morceau.

—Je sais… Mais je n'y arrive plus depuis que cette chose qui me sert de tante veut gérer ma vie !

Brusquement, elle se leva de son banc puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en soupirant, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une attitude que devait avoir une jeune femme de son âge mais qui, lui, ne le dérangeait pas. Pour lui remonter le moral, il avait beaucoup parlé avec elle et celle-ci s'était beaucoup intéressée à lui. Ils avaient échangé sur leurs passés respectifs sans trop entrer dans les détails mais suffisamment pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de l'autre. Flynn l'avait ensuite prise en photo dans le jardin afin de rendre son mensonge plus crédible et il était reparti quand il avait senti que du travail l'attendait.

Régulièrement, il était revenue la voir et avait ainsi découvert qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec une jeune fille plus jeune qu'elle : Estellise Sidos Heurassein qui était issue d'une famille noble. Il leur arrivait de prendre le thé tous les trois pour bavarder, surtout en l'absence de Lady Greed. Lorsqu'il devait partir, Lilith l'aidait toujours à trouver une bonne excuse pour cela.

Puis, après qu'elle ait eu seize ans, elle lui avait posé des questions sur les anneaux qu'elle avait vus autour de son cou et il lui avait répondu… sans se douter qu'elle profiterait de l'occasion pour en passer un à son doigt et lui déclarer qu'elle voulait se marier avec lui. Il avait d'abord essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais une vie normale mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait. Son souhait, c'était d'être libre et il comprit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'exaucer, même si cela impliquait que leur idylle serait à la fois brève et compliquée. Par amour pour elle, il avait accepté de se fiancer avec elle…

Seulement, comme il s'y était attendu, Lady Greed n'avait pas vu cela d'un bon œil car Flynn était un simple artiste et n'avait rien. Elle avait donc précipité sa nièce dans un mariage arrangé… qui avait vite tourné court avec le pouvoir des anneaux des Faucheurs lorsque le marié, un vieux bourgeois fortuné, n'a jamais pu arriver à temps aux noces : il avait fait une mauvaise chute de cheval et en était mort. D'autres prétendants avaient saisi l'occasion pour prendre la main de la belle Elisabeth Blackwood mais le malheur s'abattit aussi sur eux, au point que la rumeur courait comme quoi la jeune femme était maudite, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires de sa tante… qui opta pour d'autres solutions afin de se débarrasser de celle qu'elle considérait comme un problème.

Lilith était intelligente et avait donc réussi à esquiver toutes les tentatives d'empoisonnements la visant, principalement en usant de la maison elle-même qui, de ce que le Faucheur avait compris, recelait de recoins cachés que feu Robert Blackwood avait aménagés et dont seule sa petite-fille connaissait les emplacements exacts. Seulement, elle était passée à d'autres méthodes comme payer quelqu'un pour tuer sa nièce. Là encore, elle avait échoué mais cela avait coûté un œil à Repede qui, suite à cela, ne laissait presque plus personne s'approcher de sa maîtresse.

C'était suite à cet évènement que Flynn avait travaillé plus dur pour amasser une énorme somme d'argent tout en négociant avec le comte qui lui avait permis de passer inaperçu. Ce dernier était un bon vivant mais les dettes dont il avait hérité ainsi que son titre étaient un handicap pour lui, faisant que le Faucheur avait réussi à le convaincre de lui vendre son titre de noblesse et à entamer une nouvelle vie dans une autre ville.

Quand il fut revenu au manoir Blackwood mais en tant que comte Flynn Scifo, Lady Greed était loin d'être ravie et avait encore tenté de le chasser mais le jeune homme avait une autre carte dans sa manche : les témoignages de ceux qui avaient été engagés pour assassiner Elisabeth Blackwood et qui avaient échoués ainsi que des preuves prouvant qu'elle avait tout intérêt à voir sa nièce disparaître pour avoir accès à l'héritage de Robert Blackwood. Il lui avait donné le choix entre le laisser épouser Lilith ou bien faire face à la justice. Le choix avait été rapide et elle avait quitté la demeure.

Quelques jours plus tard, il avait enfin pu célébrer son mariage avec celle qu'il aimait durant le printemps de l'année où elle allait avoir ses dix-sept ans. Le comité avait été très restreint avec pour seuls invités, leurs témoins respectifs : Estellise, Repede et un Faucheur que Flynn avait rencontré deux siècles plus tôt. Seulement, il avait tenu à ce que leur nuit de noces attende qu'elle ait dix-huit ans, principalement car ils n'avaient encore jamais vécu sous le même toit et qu'il leur fallait donc s'habituer à vivre ensemble.

A cause des manigances de Lady Greed et du fait qu'il fallait que le jeune homme garde ses secrets, il n'y avait plus aucun domestique au manoir Blackwood, faisant que c'était à eux d'entretenir la demeure. Avec les horaires chaotiques du Faucheur, Lilith avait vite prit en main la cuisine, ce qu'elle avait déjà commencé à faire avant que sa tante ne s'installe. Même si jouer les femmes au foyer la faisait souvent grimacer, elle pouvait s'organiser comme elle le désirait et, surtout, elle se sentait vraiment libre de ses mouvements chez elle, y compris quand elle invitait son amie qui appréciait beaucoup la nouvelle ambiance des lieux.

Un jour, en revenant d'une matinée passée à envoyer des âmes dans l'au-delà, il avait trouvé sa compagne en train de s'occuper du jardin… vêtu de l'un de ses pantalons de travail et d'une de ses vieilles chemises. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux à la va-vite en un chignon assez brouillon mais qui lui correspondait à merveille. Elle avait un peu de terre sur les bras et le visage, signe qu'elle avait été très occupée en son absence. Quand elle avait réalisé qu'il était là en train de la regarder, elle lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas… et il l'avait embrassée avec fougue, ce à quoi elle lui avait répondu qu'elle savait à présent qu'elle pouvait continuer à lui piquer ses vêtements.

Bien entendu, il leur arrivait de se disputer sur des sujets divers et variés mais chacun avait son exutoire à sa propre colère : lui dessinait ou peignait tandis qu'elle jouait du piano, généralement le troisième mouvement de la sonate Clair de Lune qu'elle sublimait avec sa frustration et sa rage. Une fois, ils avaient eu un désaccord assez violent alors qu'il essayait de peindre une nature morte et ils en étaient venus à se jeter de la peinture à la figure jusqu'au moment où sa compagne lui avait sauté dessus pour essayer de le plaquer au sol… ce qui n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné vu qu'il l'avait vite dominée… et qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'état de son visage, mettant fin à leur querelle du moment.

Jusqu'aux dix-huit ans de Lilith, ils avaient fait chambre à part pour limiter les tentations et aussi parce qu'il avait besoin de peu d'heures de sommeil à cause de son statut de Faucheur. Le soir de l'anniversaire de son épouse, cette dernière l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre… uniquement vêtue de sa robe de chambre mauve qu'elle avait ensuite ouverte en grand puis laissée tomber au sol, le laissant face à une vision qui lui donnait l'impression de contempler une œuvre d'art. Elle était tellement belle avec ses longs cheveux de jais qui lui tombaient sur la poitrine qu'il osait à peine la toucher.

Aucun d'eux ne regrettait d'avoir attendu pour leur nuit de noces. Flynn ne se lassait pas de sentir sa peau nue sous ses doigts ou de la voir endormie, ses longs cheveux noirs étalés sur les draps. Les étreintes passionnées qu'ils avaient partagées n'avaient fait que lui confirmer son amour pour cette femme et son désir de partager le plus de moments possibles avec elle.

Après cette délicieuse nuit, il s'était mis en tête de faire quelques tableaux de sa compagne et ce, bien qu'il avait déjà pas mal de photos d'elle, que ce soit vêtue de ces robes style empire qu'elle aimait tant ou d'une tenue masculine, bravant les codes vestimentaires des femmes de l'époque. Il s'était surtout appliqué à faire un portrait d'elle puis, sur la suggestion de cette dernière, une toile où elle était assise de façon aguicheuse et ce, entièrement nue…

Ils avaient été heureux… jusqu'au 31 octobre 1870, le jour où leur bonheur vola en éclats.

Ce soir-là, Flynn était allé envoyer de nombreuses âmes dans l'au-delà, le choléra ayant fait des ravages dans une ville de la région. Il venait de terminer sa besogne quand son instinct de Faucheur l'avait appelé… à rentrer chez lui car quelqu'un y était mort. Son sang s'était immédiatement glacé et il était vite retourné au manoir pour s'assurer qu'il s'était trompé. Mais à son retour, aucun son ne se faisait entendre… et Repede était étendu au sol, baignant dans son sang. Avec précipitation, il avait cherché sa compagne dans toute la demeure… pour la trouver dans le petit salon, morte après avoir été étranglée.

Bien qu'il savait qu'un jour, ils devraient se séparer, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que cela se produirait si tôt et d'une manière si douloureuse. Il avait hurlé jusqu'à en perdre la voix, ses larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues et venant s'écraser sur le visage figé de son aimée. Sa peine était immense… au point qu'il n'avait réalisé que bien plus tard qu'étrangement, l'âme de Lilith n'était pas présente.

Le cœur lourd, il s'était résolu à enterrer son épouse dans le jardin du manoir et avait ensuite usé de ses pouvoirs de Faucheur sur cette demeure, faisant en sorte que personne ne puisse y entrer sans sa permission.

Plus d'un siècle plus tard en ce mois de septembre, il s'était rendu dans la ville d'Halure pour accomplir sa macabre besogne et venait de finir quand il s'était rendu à l'épicerie de la ville pour acheter de quoi manger. Son esprit était à nouveau obnubilé par ce drame et, surtout, d'essayer d'en déterminer l'auteur. Il avait depuis longtemps écarté Lady Greed car celle-ci avait succombé au choléra l'année avant la mort de Lilith et il en avait fait de même avec tous ceux qui auraient eu l'héritage comme mobile, aucun ne s'étant trouvé dans la région le jour du meurtre. Quelque chose lui échappait…

—Ce serait possible de vous décaler ?

Sortant de ses pensées, Flynn s'écarta pour laisser passer l'employé de l'épicerie… et il crut frôler la crise cardiaque en voyant son visage : il ressemblait trait pour trait à Lilith !

Essayant de se montrer plus rationnel, le Faucheur l'observa de loin, supposant qu'il était un descendant de la famille Blackwood qu'il avait peut-être raté en faisant leur généalogie. Seulement, en voyant les expressions de son visage, l'étincelle dans ses yeux anthracite et sa façon de râler, il avait eu un sérieux doute car cet inconnu et feu sa compagne avaient bien trop en commun.

En remarquant que l'employé semblait galérer pour trouver dans quel rayon il devait ranger les boîtes de conserves qui avaient manifestement été déplacées par un petit malin, il se dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion idéale…

—Besoin d'aide ? proposa Flynn, attirant sur lui ce regard anthracite qui l'intéressait tant.

—Ouais, admit l'employé en grimaçant. Je viens de commencer ce job et je dois déjà ranger tout le magasin alors que je viens d'arriver… en retard.

Amusé, il lui avait expliqué où allaient certains articles pour lui faciliter la tâche et ils avaient un peu discuté. Ainsi, il avait appris que ce jeune homme se nommait Yuri et qu'il venait d'emménager à Halure. Ils avaient fait connaissance au fil des jours, le Faucheur ayant fait en sorte de passer le plus souvent possible à l'épicerie, leur permettant de se lier d'amitié bien qu'ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup en dehors de ce lieu, lui parce qu'il savait qu'il risquait de devoir partir à l'improviste et l'employé car il lui semblait qu'il maintenait volontairement une légère distance entre eux.

Un jour où Yuri était un peu distrait, Flynn en avait profité pour vérifier quelque chose… et avait confirmé ses soupçons en voyant apparaître brièvement cette alliance au doigt du jeune homme, lui révélant la vraie cause des malheurs affectifs de son ami : Elisabeth Blackwood, sa compagne qu'il avait tant aimée, s'était réincarnée en tant que Yuri Lowell.

Le Faucheur était sincèrement heureux d'avoir retrouvé l'âme de son amour… mais lorsque, après avoir fêté ses vingt-et-ans, son ami se mit à faire ces rêves où il voyait la scène du meurtre de Lilith, il eut des sueurs froides à l'idée de perdre à nouveau cette personne. Il avait tenté de reprendre l'anneau et ainsi briser le mariage mais à chaque fois, c'était un échec car, consciemment ou non, Yuri refusait de briser ce lien.

En voyant la date fatidique se rapprocher dangereusement et suite aux remarques de Sodia, Flynn en avait convenu qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de garder cela pour lui. Il avait besoin d'aide pour à la fois résoudre ce meurtre vieux de plus d'un siècle et empêcher un drame de se produire de nouveau.

Or, durant toutes les années s'étant écoulées depuis le jour où son cœur avait été brisé, il avait rassemblé dans sa demeure quelques âmes qui ne souhaitaient guère quitter le monde des vivants et qui, en échange, lui rendaient divers services. Dans une des chambres à l'étage, il y avait justement trois d'entre elles qui étaient présentes… et plus particulièrement Repede, le chien de Lilith qui refusait de l'abandonner, et Estellise Sidos Heurassein, empoisonnée quelques mois après la mort de son amie par un membre de sa famille et qui souhaitait élucider le meurtre ayant eu lieu au manoir Blackwood avant de trouver le repos éternel. A ses côtés, il y avait Rita Mordio, un autre fantôme qui avait refusé de rejoindre l'au-delà après avoir été brûlée vive pour sorcellerie alors qu'elle était une scientifique – celui qui s'était occupé de son cas au départ avait préféré la laisser errer en pensant qu'elle ne ferait pas plus de dommages qu'un feu follet… sans se douter qu'elle provoquerait des incendies sur son passage, faisant que Flynn avait rendu un grand service aux habitants de la région en la ramenant chez lui.

—Oh ? fit Estellise en le voyant entrer. Bonsoir Flynn. Il y a un problème ?

—C'est deux heures du matin, remarqua Rita en jetant un œil à l'horloge. Ca ne peut pas attendre que le soleil se lève ?

—Pas vraiment non, déclara le Faucheur avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme aux grands yeux turquoise. Il faut que je te parle en privé au préalable.

Soupirant d'exaspération, celle aux yeux verts quitta la pièce tandis qu'Estellise s'était mise à le fixer avec curiosité, tout comme Repede qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

—Lilith s'est réincarnée, révéla Flynn, provoquant la joie de la jeune femme. Seulement, il n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie antérieure.

—Il ? questionna-t-elle, intriguée. Elle est devenue un garçon ? Ce serait logique en même temps…

—Oui, c'est un homme à présent mais depuis quelque temps, il rêve de la nuit du meurtre et ces derniers jours, cela a empiré au point que cela en affecte son quotidien. Je… ne sais pas quoi faire et le 31 est de plus en plus proche…

Il lui avait tout avoué : sa rencontre avec Yuri, la surveillance discrète qu'il faisait du jeune homme… il ne lui avait caché aucun détail, estimant qu'elle méritait de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle l'avait patiemment écouté, ne lui faisant aucun reproche pour lui avoir dissimulé tout cela jusqu'à ce jour.

—Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Estellise avec un sourire emplit de douceur. Nous serons ravis de t'aider.

* * *

NB : C'était important que j'introduise au plus tôt Estelle vis-à-vis du Fluristelle Month… Rita n'était pas essentielle mais je la voyais mal sans Estelle et vice versa.


	4. Chapter 4

Mélodie Funèbre - 4

Fluristelle Month : Day 4 : Anniversary – Illness

Notes : Bon, très en retard sur celui-ci et ça va faire pareil pour tout le reste… Le manque d'inspiration et le fait que j'ai jeté aux orties plus de 2000 mots car l'idée ne me plaisait pas ont contribué à creuser le retard. Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était le 31 octobre, jour d'Halloween, et Yuri s'estimait heureux de ne pas travailler aujourd'hui car il était plus que crevé. Déjà, il avait été contraint de jeter des restes de nourriture à la poubelle car ce qu'il avait mangé la veille avait fini dans la cuvette des toilettes ce matin en plus de lui couper l'appétit un bon moment. En prime, il devait avoir de la fièvre vu qu'il avait chaud alors que le thermomètre affichait à peine dix-huit degrés et qu'il était en t-shirt. Il était donc en pyjama, à moitié somnolant devant son bol de riz et sa pomme qui, tant qu'il n'était pas fixé sur ce qu'il avait bien pu attraper, seraient son seul repas du jour.

Ces rêves étranges et ces absences avaient continué, lui montrant d'autres moments de la vie de cette Lilith qu'il commençait à bien connaître et apprécier : elle aimait jouer du piano, s'habiller comme elle le désirait – il avait vu la mode des femmes ainsi que son évolution au XIXème siècle et il devait reconnaître que les robes étaient de moins en moins pratiques avec le temps –, être libre de ses faits et gestes… Il était certain qu'elle aurait adoré vivre au XXIème siècle. Par contre, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé la nuit où elle a été vraisemblablement assassinée ainsi que la signification de ce morceau joué au piano.

Après son repas frugal, il s'accorda une sieste pour essayer de récupérer…

-§-

 _Le soleil brillait ce jour-là et Lilith jouait au piano « Lettre à Elise » avec Repede à ses côtés comme spectateur. Seulement, le chien n'était visiblement pas au mieux de sa forme : il avait un bandage autour de la tête qui couvrait son œil gauche et, à son attitude, il était clair que quiconque entrerait pour faire du mal à la jeune femme risquait de subir son courroux._

 _Soudain, l'animal se mit à grogner, attirant l'attention de sa maîtresse qui cessa de jouer… lui permettant d'entendre ce qu'il se passait derrière les portes._

— _Vous avez… commença la voix de sa tante, manifestement choquée. Et vous croyez vraiment que cela va changer qui vous êtes ? Vous n'êtes qu'un moins que rien !_

— _Faites très attention Lady Greed, l'avertit son interlocuteur. Cette demeure ne vous appartient pas à ce que je sache…_

— _Sortez d'i-_

— _Refusez encore une fois ce mariage et je me verrai contraint de révéler à tous vos intentions réelles vis-à-vis de votre nièce ainsi que la longue liste de vos crimes._

 _Très intéressée, Lilith se rapprocha de la porte pour écouter, percevant ainsi le cri étranglé de sa tante quand leur visiteur lui énonça tous les évènements inhabituels ayant eu lieu au manoir ainsi qu'une dizaine de noms._

— _Je vois laisse le choix Lady Greed, déclara l'homme sur un ton glacial. Soit vous quittez cette maison et abandonnez l'idée de mettre la main sur l'héritage, soit je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous conduire devant la justice. Dans les deux cas, ce mariage se fera, que ce soit avec ou sans votre accord._

 _Lorsque ces mots résonnèrent à ses oreilles, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, incapable de cacher sa joie de savoir qu'enfin, sa tante allait quitter cet endroit. Elle était enfin libérée de ce tyran…_

-§-

Des coups à la porte réveillèrent Yuri qui constata qu'il était bientôt cinq heures du soir. Difficilement, il se leva et alla ouvrir… à une pré-ado aux longues nattes blondes qui était en avance pour la chasse aux bonbons. Son déguisement de pirate lui allait très bien, il le reconnaissait, mais là, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la voir.

—Bisou ou friandise nanoja ? lui demanda-t-elle en tendant son panier en forme de crâne tout en le fixant d'une manière qui ne lui inspirait guère confiance.

—Patty, comment tu sais où j'habite et comment tu es arrivée jusqu'ici ? la questionna-t-il, suspicieux. Tu ne m'as quand même pas suivi ?

Patty Fleur, une ado qui, à son plus grand désarroi, avait flashé sur lui et passait à l'épicerie une fois par semaine pour le voir tout en essayant de le convaincre de sortir avec elle, ce qui amusait grandement un certain Flynn qui avait faillit se prendre un coup de poing dans la figure pour avoir ricané alors qu'elle lui offrait un gâteau sur lequel elle avait réussi à faire son portrait en chocolat – il reconnaissait cependant qu'elle avait un certain talent en cuisine. Cette fille était têtue et quand il croyait qu'il en était débarrassé, elle lui prouvait vite le contraire.

—Hummm, fit-elle, l'air pensive. Peut-être ?

—C'est pas vrai, grogna Yuri en se passant une main sur le visage. Rentre chez toi.

—Attends ! Bisou ou friandise nanoja ?

En guise de réponse, il lui claqua la porte au nez… puis il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il ferait bien de déménager au plus vite car il avait au moins un voisin qui laissait entrer n'importe qui dans l'immeuble.

-§-

 _Ce jour-là, il pleuvait à l'extérieur mais cela n'empêchait en rien Lilith de jouer du piano, plus particulièrement le deuxième mouvement de la sonate Clair de Lune qui emplissait les lieux d'une musique joyeuse contrastant avec la grisaille qui régnait dehors. Assis sur la causeuse, un homme aux cheveux blonds consultait des documents éparpillés sur la table basse avec grand intérêt._

— _Visiblement, elle a dépensé une partie de ton héritage, lui déclara-t-il en classer les papiers qui étaient devant lui. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas accès à l'intégralité de celui-ci grâce aux instructions très claires de Robert Blackwood._

— _Grand-père avait spécifié que je ne pourrais me servir de l'argent qu'à partir de mes dix-huit ans, précisa la jeune femme en terminant de jouer le morceau. En plus, il m'avait montré où il avait caché certains de ses biens de valeur au cas où. Cette demeure est un vrai coffre au trésor quand on sait où regarder._

— _Je l'avais constaté quand tu m'avais montré que l'on pouvait passer de ta chambre à celle d'à côté en tirant sur la bonne applique. Sans ça, tu serais peut-être…_

— _Je le sais oui._

 _Lilith attaqua ensuite le troisième mouvement de la sonate avec vigueur, concentrée sur ce qu'elle jouait…_

-§-

La sonnette de la porte le tira de ce nouveau rêve. Yuri constata qu'il était presque six heures et alla ouvrir pour tomber sur un adolescent déguisé en grenouille et une jeune femme dont la tenue de diablesse ne laissait nullement place à l'imagination – elle n'avait pas froid avec juste un short ultra-court et un soutif ?

—Farces ou friandises ? demandèrent-ils en tendant chacun la citrouille qu'ils avaient en main.

—C'est toi cap'tain ? s'étonna-t-il en reconnaissant la voix de Karol, un adolescent avec qui il discutait souvent à l'épicerie de sujets divers et variés.

—Ouais, confirma le plus jeune en enlevant la tête de son costume, révélant ses cheveux châtains en bataille. Je m'y suis pris trop tard donc c'était ça ou me déguiser en fille…

—Je ne vois pas ce que tu as contre les robes, fit la jeune femme, ses cheveux bleus attachés en chignon étant surmontés d'une paire de cornes rouge vif. Elle t'allait à ravir !

—Judith ! Au moindre coup de vent, on voyait tout !

Elle par contre, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait… quoiqu'il était prit d'un doute car il lui semblait l'avoir déjà aperçue quelque part mais cela devait dater d'avant son déménagement car jamais elle n'était venue à l'épicerie et c'était le seul endroit à Halure où il voyait passer du monde.

—J'imagine que t'es la baby-sitter, supposa Yuri en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au tour de poitrine de la jeune femme.

—C'est exact, confirma la dénommée Judith avec un sourire en coin. Ses parents ont peur de le laisser sortir tout seul la nuit et j'aime bien me déguiser donc je l'accompagne. C'est plus amusant de chasser les bonbons en groupe.

—Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec nous, proposa Karol avant de remettre correctement son costume.

—Désolé mais ce ne sera pas possible, s'excusa Yuri en baîlant. L'année prochaine peut-être.

Après leur avoir donné quelques bonbons, le jeune homme leur souhaita bonne chance pour leur collecte de sucreries et referma la porte.

-§-

 _C'était un beau matin de printemps dans le salon. Lilith venait visiblement de se lever, étant encore vêtue de sa robe de chambre et ses cheveux étant un peu en désordre, signe qu'elle ne s'était pas coiffée. Assise sur la causeuse, elle contemplait l'anneau en métal sombre à sa main._

— _Me voilà mariée… souffla-t-elle comme si elle semblait avoir du mal à y croire._

— _Tu as des regrets ?_

 _Un peu surprise, la jeune femme se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui, contrairement à elle, avait pris la peine de s'habiller. Il vint la rejoindre, appréhendant visiblement la réponse de sa compagne._

— _Non, répondit Lilith en lui souriant. C'est juste que je vais avoir du mal à m'habituer à ne plus être seulement Lady Blackwood…_

— _Je peux comprendre cela, la rassura son époux. Moi-même je ne me suis pas encore fait à ce titre que j'ai dû acheter…_

 _La jeune femme rit légèrement en entendant ces mots, son regard anthracite étincelant de malice._

— _A ce sujet Flynn, je dois me présenter comme la comtesse Scifo ou comme Elisabeth Scifo ?_

 _A cette question, son compagnon eut un léger rire puis la fixa de ses yeux azur avec intensité._

— _Fait comme bon te semble. Si tu es heureuse, alors je le suis aussi._

-§-

Cette fois-ci, Yuri se réveilla en sursaut, l'image du mari de Lilith lui ayant provoqué un choc auquel il ne s'était pas attendu : était-ce son imagination ou c'était LE Flynn Scifo qu'il connaissait, son ami, qui était apparu dans ses songes ? Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais pu voir ses traits mais là, il était certain d'avoir reconnu son visage donc soit son cerveau lui jouait de sacrés tours, soit… il y avait un truc pas clair chez cet homme et il était temps qu'il s'intéresse à lui de beaucoup plus près.

Il était presque sept heures et demie quand il se mit à activement rechercher sur internet tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le nom Scifo, ne sachant pas trop sur quoi il pourrait tomber. Ce qui le frappa très vite, c'était que personne sous ce nom n'était inscrit sur les réseaux sociaux et ce, quels qu'ils soient. Une recherche plus approfondie lui confirma qu'il n'y avait personne avec ce nom de famille avec un profil accessible, faisant qu'il se rabattit sur les sites de généalogie.

Bien qu'il ignorait la date exacte de cet évènement dans ses songes, il chercha la trace d'un acte de mariage au nom de Scifo ou de Blackwood… et en trouva un datant de 1866 – bien entendu, il devait payer pour pouvoir le consulter en entier mais l'aperçu lui serait amplement suffisant – qui lui confirma qu'une certaine Elisabeth Blackwood avait bien épousé un dénommé Flynn Scifo le 13 avril 1866 dans la région d'Halure.

Perplexe face à cela, Yuri finit par réaliser une chose : et si le lieu où se déroulaient ses songes existait toujours ? De ce qu'il avait compris, c'était un manoir mais il n'avait rien vu d'aussi vieux les quelques fois où il s'était perdu en ville.

Il allait entamer une nouvelle recherche quand tout son appartement fut victime d'une coupure de courant, le plongeant dans la pénombre. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent au peu de luminosité qu'il avait grâce aux réverbères, tous ses voisins étaient en train de râler, signe que c'était les plombs de tout l'immeuble qui avaient dû sauter pour une raison ou une autre.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Yuri finit par chercher ses vêtements avec la lumière de son téléphone portable et il s'habilla rapidement avant d'attraper ses clés et son manteau pour sortir d'ici. Sans surprise, il croisa un ou deux faisceaux de lampes torches qui cherchaient visiblement à rétablir la lumière mais visiblement, la panne était grave vu que quelqu'un était en train de chercher à joindre le propriétaire des lieux – le jeune homme, en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, entendit deux hommes dire que bizarrement, il y avait eu une surtension dans tout leur bâtiment mais pas dans le reste du quartier alors que les derniers travaux sur les lignes électriques remontaient au printemps et que personne n'avait entendu le tonnerre.

Une fois dehors, il grimaça en découvrant que quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber mais il décida de faire avec le temps de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il marcha environ cinq minutes, le temps d'arriver dans une zone un peu moins résidentielle, et il finit par repérer un panneau avec le plan de la ville. Certes, cela ne lui disait pas où était ce qu'il cherchait mais cela pouvait lui donner des pistes… et il tendait à penser que si ce manoir existait, il était à l'extérieur d'Halure. Il concentra son attention sur les limites de la ville mais rien ne lui sauta aux yeux, lui faisant lâcher un soupir de dépit.

—Ca aurait été trop facile, se dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Les mains dans les poches de son manteau, Yuri fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui quand soudain, il se sentit observé. Il regarda discrètement autour de lui pour essayer de savoir qui pouvait l'espionner, voyant passer quelques personnes en costumes d'Halloween mais qui étaient trop occupées à récupérer leur butin en friandises – il repéra d'ailleurs au loin un chapeau de pirate qu'il espérait fortement ne pas appartenir à Patty.

Rien ne lui sauta aux yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il repère un type étrange déguisé en zombie et qui le fixait avec insistance. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, surtout quand il repéra une autre personne avec la même attitude un peu plus loin et qui risquait fort de lui bloquer le passage s'il empruntait cette route pour rentrer.

Afin de vérifier ses soupçons, le jeune homme alla dans une direction opposée à celle de son appartement… puis au premier tournant, se mit à courir dans le dédale de ruelle.

-§-

—Non mais tu aurais pu faire gaffe ! C'est les plombs de tout l'immeuble qui ont sautés !

—J'avais un poil surestimé leur réseau électrique faut croire…

—Un poil ? BEAUCOUP OUI !

Là, Judith devait le reconnaitre : Raven s'était bien loupé sur ce coup mais bon, c'était ça ou bien leur cible trouvait où était le manoir Blackwood et, sauf cas extrême, Flynn leur avait clairement dit qu'il préférait éviter que Yuri y mette les pieds. Si elle avait eu une chance réelle de lier une amitié avec ce dernier, elle était sure qu'elle aurait pu contrôler un minimum ses faits et gestes mais malheureusement, sa mort remontait à une vingtaine d'années – elle ne remerciait pas les deux autres alpinistes qui l'avaient sciemment laissée faire une chute d'une bonne trentaine de mètres afin de se livrer tranquillement à leur trafic d'œufs d'oiseaux… auquel elle avait mis un terme en se vengeant d'eux à la première occasion – et son corps avait été retrouvé puis identifié seulement cinq ans plus tôt, faisant que sa photo avait pas mal circulé dans les médias et qu'elle était contrainte de se faire discrète. Si le Faucheur ne lui avait pas demandé d'emménager au manoir, elle aurait probablement fait des ravages auprès de ceux qui ne respectaient pas la cause animale.

Pour l'instant, elle se contentait d'observer Sodia engueuler copieusement leur aîné mais elle restait très attentive au reste de leur environnement…

—Ma jolie, j'peux pas savoir si c'est vétuste ! s'exclama Raven, un trentenaire vêtu d'un immonde manteau violet et dont le décès devait remonter au milieu du XIXème siècle si sa mémoire était juste. Et puis t'sais aussi bien qu'moi que l'gamin est pas bête !

—C'est justement pour ça qu'il aurait mieux valut ne PAS plonger tout le bâtiment dans le noir ! répliqua la rousse qui semblait se retenir d'étrangler son aîné. Il va finir par se douter de quelque chos-

—Silence ! leur intima Judith en repérant des sons suspects dans le couloir. Quelqu'un vient par ici.

Ils passèrent vite à travers les portes d'un placard pour se cacher et attendirent. Seulement, un bruit plutôt étrange se fit entendre puis un râle qui ne semblait pas humain résonna dans l'appartement. Il y avait quelqu'un qui était entré mais celui-ci devait plus tenir de l'ectoplasme qu'autre chose vu que la porte n'avait pas grincé… Elle tendit l'oreille pour essayer de savoir à quoi ils avaient affaire exactement et ne perçut que deux ou trois respirations fortes, ce qui n'était pas forcément positif.

—Fantômes, murmura Raven, confirmant ainsi qu'ils avaient des visiteurs surnaturels. Par contre, y a un truc pas clair là…

—Ils ne parlent pas entre eux, nota Sodia à voix basse. Et puis ce n'est pas un ancien cimetière ici…

Ce n'était pas normal… Le jour d'Halloween, c'était généralement celui où les fantômes étaient de sortie pour se mêler aux humains – du moins, ceux qui pouvaient se le permettre – ou pour retrouver leurs comparses pour faire quelques farces et s'amuser. Seulement là, leur attitude était à l'opposé de ce qu'elle devrait être et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Judith ne savait pas comment expliquer cela vu qu'elle ne connaissait pas tous les types de spectres qui existaient mais elle trouvait que c'était une coïncidence plus que douteuse…

—Ca sent pas bon ça, murmura Raven tandis que leurs mystérieux invités étaient toujours dans l'appartement. De mémoire, Flynn nous a rien dit sur comment traiter des intrus…

—Je vais retrouver Karol pour le prévenir, leur dit Sodia en s'éloignant. Empêchez-les de me suivre.

—Ca marche.

La rousse s'en alla tandis qu'eux deux sortirent de leur cachette, découvrant trois fantômes vêtus de loques et qui ne semblaient pas être en très grande forme contrairement à eux – Judith aurait juré qu'ils étaient tous morts affamés à cause de leurs visages où la peau leur collait sur les os mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas se fier aux apparences avec les morts.

—J'comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai raté mon coup, fit son aîné en désignant un ectoplasme sur la gauche dont les cheveux étaient en partie dressés sur sa tête. Lui il a dû mourir électrocuté et si j'me fis aux flaques d'eau, les deux autres sont des noyés.

—C'est moi ou bien ils ont un regard un peu… vide ? se demanda-t-elle en constatant leur absence de réaction. On dirait qu'ils attendent quelque chose…

—Ou quelqu'un… comme celui qui vit ici peut-être ?

Ce serait effectivement l'explication logique… et signifierait donc que leurs intentions vis-à-vis de Yuri sont loin d'être amicales. Pour en avoir le cœur net, Judith usa de ses pouvoirs et provoqua un violent courant d'air, faisant claquer la porte de la salle d'eau… et attirant immédiatement l'attention des fantômes sur eux.

A présent, ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser un peu…

-§-

Au manoir Blackwood, Flynn était revenu de sa tournée des défunts et, comme chaque 31 octobre, était allé s'enfermer dans le petit salon, la pièce préférée de Lilith, pour broyer du noir. L'anniversaire de la mort de sa compagne lui minait toujours le moral et cette année plus que n'importe quelle autre car il craignait que l'histoire ne se répète avec Yuri. Pour cette raison, il avait demandé à ses amis fantômes d'aller le surveiller, profitant d'Halloween pour se fondre plus facilement dans la masse mais les plus dangereux pour les humains étaient restés ici. Avait-il raison en l'empêchant à tout prix de trouver ce lieu ?

Brusquement, les portes s'ouvrirent sur Estellise qui semblait paniquée.

—Flynn ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui désignant le téléphone portable qu'elle avait en main. Il y a un problème !

—Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il en se levant de la chaise à bascule puis en attrapant son téléphone. Que se passe-t-il au juste ?

—Des types bizarres sont à Halure ! lui répondit Karol au téléphone. Personne ne les remarquent à cause d'Halloween mais ils suivent Yuri et il essaie de les semer !

—Il n'a aucune chance, ajouta Patty qui devait être à côté de lui. Ce sont tous des fantômes, nanoja.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait au juste ? Que les morts profitent de ce jour pour faire quelques frayeurs aux humains n'était pas anormal mais pourquoi se focaliser sur un seul ? Ce n'était pas normal…

—Flynn ! fit Sodia qui avait dû rejoindre ses camarades. D'autres fantômes sont dans l'appartement de Lowell. Raven et Judith se chargent de leur cas.

—T'es sérieuse ? demanda Karol. Mais il se passe quoi au juste ?

—Je n'en sais rien mais à priori, ils ont une idée fixe et leur attitude n'est pas celle qu'ils devraient avoir, un peu comme s'ils étaient des zombies ou quelque chose de ce style.

… Ou bien ils étaient sous l'emprise de quelqu'un, ce qui signifierait qu'une personne ne voulait pas que l'on puisse remonter jusqu'à elle. Le Faucheur devait vite prendre une décision mais s'il voulait sauver Yuri, il n'en voyait qu'une seule à prendre… et le regard suppliant d'Estellise finit par le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

—… Emmenez Yuri au manoir, leur ordonna Flynn. Tout de suite.

—Entendu !

L'appel était terminé. Le Faucheur se sentait à présent extrêmement fébrile et dut retourner s'asseoir dans la chaise à bascule. Seulement, à peine fut-il assit que Rita entra à son tour dans la pièce.

—Quelqu'un sait ce qui lui prend au cleb's ? demanda-elle, visiblement perplexe. C'est pourtant pas la pleine lune…

—Je n'entends pas Repede pourtant, fit remarquer Estellise en se tournant vers son amie.

—C'est normal. Tout à l'heure, il est parti comme une fusée à travers un mur! C'est bien la première fois que je le vois faire un truc pareil !

Même Flynn devait reconnaître que c'était surprenant de la part de Repede qui était très calme depuis la mort de sa maîtresse… mais qui avait déjà eu ce genre de comportement du temps où Lilith était menacée. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait senti le danger ? Si c'était le cas…

-§-

Après avoir bien tourné dans les ruelles d'Halure, Yuri s'était arrêté pour écouter et n'avait entendu aucun pas venir dans sa direction… mais quand il repéra ces deux types louches sur ses talons, il reprit sa course en se demandant comment ils avaient réussi à le suivre alors qu'il avait tout fait pour les semer.

Il arriva sur une place pavée avec une grande fontaine en son centre et où de la brume s'était formée, rendant les lieux assez sinistres. Bizarrement, il ne semblait y avoir personne dans les parages mais peut-être était-ce dû au fait que tous les commerces étaient fermés à cette heure-ci. Alors qu'il allait tourner à gauche, sa poisse décida de lui jouer un mauvais tour : son pied se posa sur un pavé qui n'était plus en place, ce qui le déséquilibra et le fit chuter au sol… et permis à ses poursuivants de le rattraper.

—Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez au juste ? leur demanda Yuri en se relevant, prêt à se battre.

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut droit qu'à de profonds râles qui lui donnèrent froid dans le dos… et il réalisa soudain que le costume de ces types était bien trop réaliste quand il vit que l'œil qui manquait à l'un d'eux n'était en aucun cas du maquillage ou que l'odeur putride qu'ils dégageaient était bel et bien authentique.

Il voulut fuir mais un troisième zombie lui barra la route, réduisant ses options de façon drastique – il se serait bien battu contre eux mais il avait vu suffisamment de films dans ce style pour savoir qu'une morsure d'un de ces trucs était potentiellement risquée.

Soudain, un grondement animal se fit entendre, attirant leur attention à tous sur une forme menaçante dans la brume. Celle-ci s'avança, révélant un chien borgne au pelage bleu et blanc qui fit avoir un choc au jeune homme : c'était Repede, le chien de Lilith.

Sans crier garde, l'animal se jeta sur l'un des zombies, lui arrachant un bras avec aisance. Les deux autres tentèrent de l'attraper mais Yuri donna un violent coup de pied au plus proche pour le repousser, ce qui eut une efficacité assez discutable bien qu'il entendit clairement des os fragiles se briser sous le choc. Une main décharnée lui saisit la cheville et il s'en débarrassa en donnant un coup de poing dessus, la faisant voler en éclats… et grogner de douleur – en regardant sa main gauche, il vit qu'un morceau d'os s'était logé dedans et il le retira très vite.

Concentré sur comment repousser ces choses, il perçut à peine les sons derrière lui, faisant que lorsqu'il se retourna, il constata in extremis que leur nombre d'assaillants avait doublé. Il crut que c'était fichu quand il entendit un grand PLOUF du côté de la fontaine qui ne perturba nullement les morts-vivants… jusqu'à ce qu'une espèce de tentacule fait d'eau sortit du bassin et attrapa l'un d'eux pour le jeter violemment contre un mur, poussant les autres à s'écarter. Cependant, un autre vit sa tête se faire éclater par une batte de baseball tandis que le plus proche de lui perdit ses jambes après que celles-ci aient été fauchées par une hache.

—Beurk ! fit une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Karol. Il y avait des insectes dans celui-là !

—Crois-moi, il y a pire, lui lança Sodia avant de donner une bonne série de coups de batte au mort-vivant qu'elle venait de décapiter.

Mais que se passait-il ici au juste ? Yuri se le demandait mais vu que leurs ennemis ne semblaient pas renoncer à leur idée fixe, il décréta que cela allait attendre que ce bordel soit terminé.

L'adolescent essayait visiblement de s'assurer qu'une fuite était possible seulement, d'autres zombies apparurent, bloquant toute possibilité de quitter la place. Face à ce constat, il grinça des dents, ce que le jeune homme ne pouvait que comprendre. Il fut cependant surpris de voir Patty à leurs côtés, se demandant d'où elle pouvait bien venir.

—Ca sent mauvais… déclara Karol d'une voix blanche.

—Combien ils sont au juste ces zombies ? questionna le jeune homme avant de retenir un grognement de douleur, sa main gauche se mettant à le lancer fortement.

—Ce ne sont pas des zombies nanoja, répondit Patty en faisant la moue. Plutôt des fantômes qui ont piqué des cadavres…

Brusquement, Sodia lui attrapa le bras gauche. Yuri allait lui demander quel était son problème quand il vit l'état de sa main : des lignes violacées venant de sa blessure apparaissaient, expliquant ainsi pourquoi il avait mal. De plus, il fut frappé par la présence d'un anneau en métal sombre à son annulaire sur lequel des lettres gravées en une langue qui lui était inconnue brillaient d'une lueur argentée.

—Et certains sont morts empoisonnés, grogna la jeune femme en le lâchant avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Si tu en touches encore un autre, tu es condamné à mort.

—Sympa… dit-il en grimaçant à cause de sa blessure. Et comment tu sais ça au juste ?

—J'crois pas qu'ils vont nous laisser l'occasion de l'expliquer… constata Karol avec crainte.

Et il n'avait pas tord : leurs ennemis se rapprochaient d'eux dangereusement et aucune fuite n'était possible. Face à cela, Sodia lui donna sa batte de baseball pour se munir d'un couteau à la lame bien aiguisée tandis que Patty s'arma d'un bilboquet et que lui ainsi que l'adolescent se tenaient prêts à défendre leurs vies. Enfin, Repede se mit en position d'attaque et lâcha un hurlement… avant que ne commence le combat.

-§-

En apprenant que Repede était parti en trombe, Flynn n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que la nature du danger était probablement plus grave que prévue et s'il fallait combattre des fantômes, un vivant n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer, ce qui signifiait que Yuri allait mourir ce soir. Même si ses amis intervenaient à temps, seuls Patty, Judith et Raven pouvaient efficacement lutter contre des ectoplasmes car ils avaient acquis en mourant des pouvoirs qui pouvaient aussi affecter les fantômes, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Karol ou de Sodia – il avait d'ailleurs des inquiétudes pour cette dernière et espérait qu'elle n'allait pas aller au combat.

Dans tous les cas, il était à présent convaincu d'une chose : depuis le début, son enquête sur la mort de Lilith était condamnée à ne pas avancer car il n'avait pas envisagé que le coupable n'était pas un mortel… ce qui plaçait les autres faucheurs dans sa nouvelles liste de suspects.

Rapidement, il avait demandé à Estellise et Rita de garder les lieux en son absence puis il était parti dans l'immeuble où vivait Yuri pour récupérer Raven et Judith… qui avaient eu le dessus sur leurs adversaires – c'était plutôt logique car Raven était mort électrocuté, ce qui lui donnait un gros avantage contre des fantômes de noyés, et Judith, contrainte de rester au manoir en quasi permanence, tuait le temps en s'entrainant au combat avec Patty le plus souvent.

Une fois qu'il eut envoyé ces trois âmes dans l'au-delà, il dut réfléchir à comment localiser Yuri car Karol ne répondait pas sur son téléphone, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe. Il allait partir dans la direction indiquée par ses amis quand il entendit le hurlement de Repede…

-§-

C'était très mauvais pour eux et leurs chances de survie devait approcher de zéro. Tous se défendaient comme des diables contre ces assaillants surnaturels mais Yuri savait qu'ils allaient tous y rester si cela continuait ainsi. Son bras le lançait terriblement, faisant qu'il ne pouvait plus se servir de sa main gauche… et cela lui aurait coûté cher si Sodia n'avait pas réagi en recevant le coup à sa place, laissant le temps à Repede de régler son compte à l'ennemi le plus proche.

Seulement, s'ils avaient réussi à en repousser une dizaine, ils étaient épuisés, blessés ou dans le cas de la rousse, dans un état inquiétant face à encore une vingtaine de ces choses qui ne semblaient pas vouloir renoncer.

Alors qu'un de ces zombies voulait profiter que Sodia était inconsciente pour l'attaquer, Yuri s'interposa et ferma les yeux, attendant le coup fatal… mais à la place, sentit un courant d'air devant lui puis un bruit métallique. En ouvrant les yeux, il reconnut, devant lui, la silhouette de Flynn… qui tenait en main une longue faux en métal sombre.

—Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il sans les regarder tandis que leurs ennemis, étrangement, semblaient reculer, comme s'ils craignaient le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or.

—T'en fais pas pour nous ! lui répondit Karol qui alla auprès de la rousse, rejoint par Judith et un homme avec un manteau violet.

—Yuri, lui dit Flynn qui s'était légèrement tourné vers lui. Je…

—On en parlera plus tard, le coupa Yuri en grimaçant à cause de cette fichue douleur. C'est pas trop le moment là.

D'un signe de tête, son ami lui signifia qu'il avait compris puis il reporta son attention sur cette armée de mort-vivants. Il avança de quelques pas avant de brandir son arme vers eux.

—J'imagine qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je vous rappelle que vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, leur déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or sur un ton glacial.

Visiblement, leurs ennemis étaient au courant car tout dans leur attitude indiquait qu'ils craignaient celui tenant la faux – Yuri lui-même commençait à ne pas être à son aise en voyant cette brume noire qui en émanait.

—J'imagine aussi que vous êtes tous parfaitement au fait qu'aucun de vous ne pourra m'échapper, poursuivit Flynn tandis que cette brume noire se mit à l'envelopper, donnant des frissons à toute l'assemblée.

—Flynn-chan est pas content… souffla Patty en se collant à Repede, le seul d'entre eux qui ne semblait pas gêné par tout cela.

Soudain, Yuri vit son ami s'élancer vers les morts-vivants, fauchant d'un coup trois d'entre eux. Une vague de panique se créa au sein des zombies qui tentèrent de fuir mais la redoutable faux et son porteur ne leur laissa pas la moindre chance, les réduisant tous en poussière dès qu'ils en entrèrent en contact avec ce métal sombre. Ses gestes étaient précis et sa technique impeccable… mais il réalisa vite, en voyant l'aspect à présent squelettique des mains de son ami, ce que celui-ci était réellement : la Mort.

Le dernier ennemi éliminé, Flynn fit disparaître sa faux ainsi que la brume qui était avec elle puis il vint vite les rejoindre. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant l'état dans lequel était sa main gauche mais ce n'était pas lui qui était le plus amoché ici…

—Sodia est bien atteinte, lui dit Judith en désignant la rousse dont les veines des bras étaient devenues fortement violacées. Je n'arrive pas à la réveiller.

—… Raven, fit son ami en se tournant vers l'homme au manteau violet. Vous êtes prié de ne rien faire d'indécent…

—J'suis quelqu'un d'bien élevé ! s'offusqua le plus vieux avant d'afficher un sourire quelque peu… pervers. Depuis le temps que j'attends cela…

En soupirant d'exaspération, Karol aida Judith à allonger Sodia et à déboutonner son haut, révélant que les veines au niveau de son torse étaient elles aussi atteintes. Yuri allait vérifier l'avancement chez lui quand Flynn lui prit le bras pour soulever la manche de son manteau, visiblement pour s'assurer de la même chose que lui. Chance ou non, ce truc n'avait quasiment pas progressé mais il lui faisait toujours très mal.

—… Sans l'anneau, tu serais déjà mort, constata son ami en pointant l'endroit où s'était stoppée la propagation de cette saleté. Tu es entré en contact avec le fantôme d'une personne morte empoisonnée et, généralement, aucun humain n'y survit.

—Dans ce cas Sodi- réalisa Yuri en reportant toute son attention sur la jeune femme.

—Elle n'est plus humaine mais elle aura besoin de beaucoup de repos pour s'en remettre.

En entendant cela, il reporta son attention sur celle-ci. Elle était allongée au sol, son chemisier ouvert et laissant pleine vue sur un soutien-gorge noir et l'étendue de l'empoisonnement. Assit à côté d'elle, Raven inspira un bon coup en se frottant rapidement les mains l'une contre l'autre… créant de légers éclairs. Puis il expira et posa ses paumes au niveau du cœur de la rousse, créant un choc, comme si elle avait été en contact avec un défibrillateur. Cette dernière ouvrit brièvement les yeux, cette fois-ci, sa poitrine se soulevant clairement pour indiquer qu'elle respirait. Le plus vieux voulu répéter l'opération mais Judith lui donna un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire pour lui en faire passer l'envie.

Les yeux de Yuri se posèrent tour à tour sur chaque personne présente, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement...

-§-

Même s'il regrettait de ne pas avoir laissé un de ces fantômes pour l'interroger, Flynn savait qu'il aurait pu ne rien en tirer et risquer d'avoir plus de blessés de son côté. Bien que Judith et Raven ait pu stabiliser l'état de Sodia, il n'était pas tranquille vu ce par quoi elle était passée avant sa mort et les séquelles qu'elle en avait, ce qui allait nécessiter qu'elle soit mise à l'écart des vivants pendant un certain temps.

Le plus urgent à présent, c'était Yuri qui, visiblement, était complètement perdu suite aux derniers évènements. Dans son cas de figure, l'empoisonnement était freiné par l'anneau, ce qui laissait pleinement le temps de traiter cela avant que cela n'atteigne le cœur. Seulement, cela nécessitait de l'amener au manoir…

—Qui es-tu au juste ? lui demanda son ami, l'air méfiant. Et ne me ment pas cette fois…

—Je n'ai pas menti sur mon nom et mon âge, répondit le Faucheur tandis que Patty vérifiait que Repede n'avait rien. J'ai juste omis de préciser que c'était l'âge que j'avais quand je suis devenu ce que je suis à présent.

Aux réactions du jeune homme, il savait que celui-ci n'était pas terrifié : il voulait des réponses à ses questions, exactement comme Lilith à l'époque. Seulement, il n'était pas persuadé qu'il allait bien les prendre…

—Tu as aussi omis de préciser que tu connaissais cette fille qui est morte, souligna l'employé sur un ton sec, signe qu'il n'était pas très content.

Flynn allait lui répondre quand Yuri sembla soudainement aller mal. Il eut juste le temps de réagir pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol, le tenant entre ses bras. Un coup d'œil à son bras gauche lui confirma que le poison n'était pas la cause de cela vu qu'il n'avait pas progressé mais quand il posa sa main sur le front de son ami, il réalisa que celui-ci était brûlant.

Vu les évènements, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de l'emmener au manoir sans son consentement… et prier pour qu'il passe la nuit.

* * *

NB : Bon, vu mon temps libre, la suite va se faire attendre un peu…


	5. Chapter 5

Fluri Fortnight – Octobre 31/Novembre 1er : Halloween

Note : A l'origine, je devais poster cela l'année dernière pour le Fluristelle Month. Or, je n'ai pas pu le terminer faute de temps et d'idées donc c'est resté dans mes dossiers jusqu'à ce que je le ressorte pour le réécrire un peu afin de le caser pour le Fluri Forthnight de cette année. Donc mes excuses pour cette longue attente…

* * *

Quelques secondes après que Yuri ait perdu connaissance, Flynn avait cru que son monde s'était à nouveau effondré, cela jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que son aimé était toujours vivant et qu'il avait besoin de son aide. Le ramener au manoir Blackwood était donc urgent car c'était le seul endroit où des fantômes errants n'oseraient jamais pénétrer… et si jamais ils essayaient, ils n'allaient pas tarder à goûter à un sacré comité d'accueil.

Le souci était qu'ils étaient la nuit d'Halloween, soit une des plus chargées pour un Faucheur comme lui à cause de ces fameux esprits qui étaient plus actifs que d'ordinaire tant que le soleil n'était pas visible et aussi à cause de ceux qui manquaient de prudence durant cette fête, causant leur propre mort ou celles de personnes qui auraient dû pouvoir vivre encore de belles et longues années. Avec Sodia qui était elle aussi dans un état inquiétant, ça signifiait qu'il se devait de les tenir éloignés loin de l'autre afin d'éviter toute mauvaise surprise le moment où il sera contraint d'aller accomplir sa macabre besogne… ce qui risquait de ne pas tarder vu le sifflement qu'il commençait à percevoir et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à ignorer trop longtemps s'il ne souhaitait pas en payer le prix.

—Retrouvez-moi tous au manoir avec Sodia, ordonna le Faucheur en serrant Yuri contre lui. Patty, tu garderas un œil sur elle à tour de rôle avec Judith et vous vous assurerez qu'elle ne quittera pas sa chambre sans mon accord.

—Compris nanoja, dit l'adolescente avec gravité, celle-ci comprenant très bien pourquoi leur camarade devait être isolée.

—Je prendrai le premier tour de garde, ajouta Judith tandis que Karol l'aidait à placer Sodia sur son dos.

—Merci.

Après cela, Flynn avait usé de sa magie pour le ramener lui et Yuri au manoir, plaçant vite le jeune homme entre les mains de Rita pour qu'elle use de ses capacités afin de neutraliser le poison, ce qu'elle fit avec brio – c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle soignait quelqu'un ayant été victime d'un fantôme d'une victime d'empoisonnement donc elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait, étant le seul type d'esprit capable de neutraliser les effets de ce poison qui agissait par simple contact physique. Elle était ensuite vite allée s'occuper de Sodia, le laissant seul avec celui qui risquait fort d'être leur invité pour un bon moment.

Le manoir Blackwood comptait quatre chambres au premier étage et au deuxième, des chambres de bonnes se trouvant sous les toits. Si le Faucheur s'était installé dans celle de feu Robert Blackwood, la chambre d'amis était à présent celle d'Estellise et de Rita tandis que les chambres de bonnes étaient normalement occupées par les autres fantômes – souvent, Patty préférait élire domicile dans l'abri de jardin pour permettre à Sodia et à Judith d'avoir plus d'espace. Une des chambres du premier étage était un bureau et la dernière, qu'il s'était toujours refusé à toucher, était celle de Lilith.

En toute logique, Flynn avait installé Yuri dans cette pièce, la seule de la demeure qu'il avait laissée dans son état d'origine et où, sauf certaines exceptions comme le ménage, les fantômes n'avaient pas le droit d'aller. Les tapisseries d'un rouge profond avaient un peu vieillies, tout comme les rideaux qui s'étaient décolorés avec la lumière du soleil, mais la coiffeuse était toujours présente tout comme cette armoire en bois sombre, sa commode assortie et le grand lit qui était d'une étonnante simplicité comparé au reste du mobilier qui était plus ouvragé. Le contenu de l'armoire et de la commode était toujours le même depuis cette nuit fatidique, faisant qu'il allait certainement devoir envoyer Raven et Karol chez le jeune homme pour qu'ils récupèrent au plus vite ses affaires…

Durant cette nuit, il dut s'absenter à plusieurs reprises, le contraignant à laisser Yuri sous la surveillance de Repede et d'Estellise avec pour instruction de le prévenir dès qu'il se réveillerait ou que son état changeait – Rita n'avait rien pu faire contre sa fièvre et avait besoin de plus de temps pour essayer de déterminer ce qu'il lui arrivait au juste. Il avait envisagé d'aller demander à d'autres faucheurs ce qu'il se passait exactement mais suite aux évènements de cette nuit d'Halloween, il était à présent extrêmement suspicieux concernant ses confrères et ne leur faisait plus confiance car pour contrôler une telle quantité de fantômes à la fois, il n'y avait qu'un émissaire de la Mort pour y parvenir. Il n'en était pas certain mais il pensait de plus en plus que Lilith avait bel et bien été tuée par un faucheur, ce qui expliquerait qu'il n'ait jamais pu trouver son âme sur place. Seulement, pourquoi la réincarnation ? C'était insensé…

—Des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il à l'érudite une fois de retour vers quatre heures du matin.

—Quoiqu'il lui arrive, je peux certifier que ce n'est pas contagieux, répondit-elle, ce qui sous-entendait certainement que Karol ou Raven avaient dû être mis à contribution contre leur gré à un moment donné. En revanche, l'anneau est bizarre…

A peine a-t-elle dit cela qu'elle désigna la main gauche de Yuri… ou l'on pouvait nettement voir l'alliance briller par intermittence. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça…

—Estelle a parcouru les bouquins que le Faucheur qui t'as servit de témoin de mariage t'avait offert, poursuivit Rita. Apparemment, il se peut qu'il soit en train de chercher à rejeter l'anneau mais le hic, c'est que s'il le fait maintenant…

—Sa vie sera à nouveau en danger, compléta Flynn en voyant la mine grave de l'adolescente. Il faudrait savoir exactement ce qu'il se passe dans son esprit.

Et chance, il avait une bonne idée de comment faire cela…

Durant son temps libre, Flynn avait passé de longues heures à étudier de vieux écrits concernant les Faucheurs et, surtout, ceux qui avaient été mariés à des mortels. Suite à ce qu'il avait pu lire de l'expérience de l'un d'entre eux, il avait décidé qu'il était temps de tenter quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais voulu essayer avant aujourd'hui : entrer dans les songes de Yuri grâce au lien entre les anneaux. L'idée le dérangeait un peu car les rêves étaient quelque chose d'assez… intime mais s'il voulait savoir comment se portait réellement son ami, c'était la solution la plus efficace. Qui plus est, il avait peut-être une chance de trouver un indice sur l'identité de l'assassin de sa compagne.

Après avoir congédié Rita, il s'allongea aux côtés de son ami, joignit leurs mains gauches puis ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par le sommeil. En ouvrant les yeux, il était toujours dans le manoir… mais vu l'état des lieux, durant le XIXème siècle.

La chambre de Lilith était en désordre, ce qui était son état normal quand la maîtresse des lieux était vivante – le Faucheur avait eu pas mal de disputes avec elle à ce sujet avant de comprendre que cela ne servait à rien et qu'il valait mieux qu'il range lui-même s'il voulait que ce soit fait un jour. Le lit était jonché de vêtements qui avaient vraisemblablement été sortis de l'armoire et jetés à cet endroit vu que certains avaient dû glisser par terre. Fouillant parmi ses placards, Lilith était manifestement en train d'essayer de déterminer ce qu'elle allait mettre ce jour et n'était actuellement vêtue que d'une chemise légère blanche et d'un pantalon de lingerie qui était généralement porté sous une robe. Ses cheveux de jais étaient plus ou moins maintenus en un chignon approximatif mais une mèche venait régulièrement lui chatouiller le nez, faisant qu'elle soufflait à chaque fois sur celle-ci pour la chasser – il mourrait d'envie d'aller lui placer cette mèche derrière son oreille, cela afin d'en profiter pour caresser son visage et voir ses beaux yeux se tourner vers lui.

Soudain, des coups violents retentirent à la porte de sa chambre… bloquée par une chaise afin d'empêcher quiconque d'entrer.

—Elisabeth ! tonna sa tante en tentant, sans succès, de pénétrer dans la pièce. Ouvrez cette porte !

—Je suis occupée ! répliqua la jeune femme en jetant un chapeau dans le coin où Repede dormait.

La scène continua de se dérouler sous les yeux de Flynn, reconnaissant un épisode que lui avait conté sa compagne lors de leurs nombreuses discussions. Lady Greed tenait à ce que sa nièce adopte les dernière modes, notamment celles de la période victorienne où les robes des femmes étaient assez chargées. Seulement, Lilith détestait porter des jupons et, surtout, des corsets, faisant qu'elle avait sciemment détruits chacun d'eux, s'attirant les foudres de sa parente qui finit par abandonner à force de voir l'obstination de la jeune femme à saccager tous les vêtements qu'elle lui apportait.

En voyant ce moment du passé recommencer du début, le Faucheur eut des soupçons puis, afin de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, il changea de pièce afin de vérifier son hypothèse, se rendant dans le petit salon qu'il connaissait si bien. Là, un autre évènement du passé s'y déroulait : une après-midi calme entre Estellise et sa compagne. Celle-ci était en train de jouer Lettre à Elise pour son amie qui semblait en savourer chaque note. Il vit, sur la table basse, deux tasses de thé ainsi qu'un ruban vert anis dont il se rappelait assez bien, faisant que vers la fin du morceau, il se décala… et laissa la place à sa version de lui-même de l'époque, habillé en peintre et subjugué par la musique que Lilith jouait sur son piano.

Il en était certain à présent : à tous les coups, Yuri rêvait de toute sa vie antérieure, revoyant tout ce qu'avait vécu Elisabeth Blackwood. Par contre, cela ne lui disait pas où il pouvait bien être…

Sans perdre de temps, il visita toutes les pièces du manoir, faisant face à bon nombre de souvenirs qu'il avait ou non partagé avec sa compagne – il eut le rouge aux joues en entrant dans sa chambre et en tombant pile sur ce qui devait correspondre à leur nuit de noces vu qu'il n'y avait aucun signe des vêtements de la jeune femme dans la pièce. Une fois le tour de la demeure faite, il en conclut que son ami ne s'y trouvait point et continua donc dans le jardin.

Derrière le manoir, il y avait un pommier que feu Robert Blackwood avait planté quelques années avant qu'il ait recueillit sa petite fille et celui-ci avait pris de l'ampleur au fil des ans, faisant que, une fois, le Faucheur s'était endormi dessous suite à une journée qui l'avait pas mal épuisé au niveau émotionnel. Seulement, Lilith avait aussi choisi ce jour précis pour grimper dans cet arbre afin d'en cueillir les fruits pour préparer des desserts et elle avait tellement agité les branches qu'une des pommes était tombée sur sa tête, le réveillant brutalement et déclenchant une bonne série de piques verbales entre eux qui s'acheva quand sa compagne tomba de l'arbre et qu'il servit à amortir sa chute.

Alors qu'il repensait à cela, Flynn reçut quelque chose derrière la tête, lui arrachant un « Aïe ! » de douleur. Il baissa les yeux et vit que c'était une pomme bien rouge qui était la coupable. Cependant, il n'était pas sous l'arbre donc comment était-ce possible ?

Un autre fruit se cogna contre son crâne et il se tourna pour en esquiver un troisième de justesse. En levant les yeux vers la cabane servant d'abri de jardin, il réalisa que, assit sur le toit avec une pomme dans la main, il y avait Yuri qui le fixait avec méfiance, visiblement prêt à lui envoyer un autre projectile.

—Tu comptais me dire un jour la vérité j'espère ? lui demanda son ami qui semblait de mauvaise humeur. Parce que j'avoue que là, j'ai bien envie de t'en coller une !

Il devait admettre que celle-là, il l'avait méritée… et vu la situation, il n'avait plus aucun intérêt à lui mentir, même s'il se doutait que, vu leurs caractères respectifs, il y avait un risque non nul qu'ils en viennent aux mains – par principe, il détestait frapper quelqu'un qui était sans défense mais il avait déjà pu constater que Lilith avait un très bon crochet du gauche, un détail qui n'avait pas dû changer…

—J'avais peur que tu te fasses tuer de nouveau, répondit Flynn en se massant l'arrière du crâne. Qui plus est, tu avais ta propre vie donc je ne voulais pas t'imposer quoique ce soit…

—Ah oui ? répliqua Yuri, clairement suspicieux. Alors pourquoi tu es resté dans les parages ? Pour m'espionner ?

—Dois-je te rappeler que l'anneau à ta main n'est pas sans danger ?

A cette remarque, Yuri grogna et jeta un œil au bijou en question. Il le fixa quelques secondes avant de jeter une pomme sur le Faucheur qui, cette fois-ci, la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible.

—Je suis désolé pour tout cela, dit Flynn en se dirigeant vers l'échelle contre la cabane. Je m'inquiétais pour toi et je refusais de te perdre à nouveau…

—A raison faut croire, grommela son ami avant de froncer les sourcils. Soit je n'avais pas de chance, soit quelqu'un ne devait pas vouloir que je retrouve les souvenirs d'une vie antérieure…

D'un pas vif, il monta les barreaux de l'échelle puis une fois en haut, il s'assit à côté de son ami, son regard azur admirant la vue qui leur était offerte sur les lilas aux tons blancs et violacées.

—Pendant des années, j'ai mené mon enquête mais jamais je n'avais envisagé que le coupable de ton meurtre pourrait être autre chose qu'un humain, admit le Faucheur en grinçant des dents. Si j'avais seulement pris cela en compte…

—Ca aurait été pire Flynn.

Les yeux anthracite de Yuri étaient à présent plantés dans les siens et le fixait avec intensité.

—… Il m'aurait tué pour me faire taire, conclut le Faucheur en se remémorant ce fameux soir où son bonheur avait volé en éclats. S'il est ce que je pense qu'il est, il n'aurait pas hésité. Mais s'il t'a tué, comment a-t-il fait pour cacher cela ? Un faucheur ne doit pas tuer d'humain…

—Si je me souvenais de ce jour-là, ce serait possible mais va comprendre pourquoi, c'est le seul souvenir auquel je n'ai pas accès, lui déclara son ami, contrarié. Si on excepte bien sûr cette scène que j'ai vue sans cesse…

Ce rêve étrange qu'il faisait depuis pas mal de temps… Sauf que, en se souvenant des descriptions faites, une incohérence le frappa : si Lilith était morte à ce moment-là, comment Yuri pourrait voir son cadavre vu qu'il était sa réincarnation ? Ce n'était pas logique, tout comme le fait que, dans ce songe, le piano s'obstinait à jouer le troisième mouvement de la sonate Clair de lune, celui qui avait toujours posé des difficultés à sa compagne mais dont elle jouait admirablement bien quand elle était sous le coup d'une émotion forte…

D'ailleurs, de quoi se souvenait-il de ce fameux 31 octobre ? Beaucoup de choses vu qu'à chaque fois qu'Halloween approchait, il se repassait en boucle ce jour fatidique pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi cela s'était terminé ainsi…

—… Et si je te montrais ce dont je me rappelle ? proposa le Faucheur. Cela doit être possible vu où nous sommes à la fois physiquement et psychiquement…

—… Le manoir existe toujours, en conclut Yuri avec un sourire en coin. Tu l'as donc gardé ? Durant toutes ces années ?

—Je n'ai jamais eu le cœur de m'en séparer. J'ai dû y faire quelques modifications et rénovations avec le temps, comme revoir l'installation électrique ou bien planter un nouveau pommier suite à un accident avec l'ancien mais dans sa globalité, ton ancienne maison n'a quasiment pas changée.

Face aux avancées technologiques et aux effets du temps qui passe, Flynn avait fait au mieux pour limiter les gros travaux, se concentrant uniquement sur ceux qui étaient nécessaires comme la plomberie, l'électricité et l'isolation du toit – les murs du manoir étaient suffisamment épais pour garder la fraicheur en été et la chaleur en hiver, ce qui lui avait bien rendu service à l'époque. S'il n'avait pas touché aux portes qui avaient étonnamment bien vieillies, il avait été contraint de faire changer certaines fenêtres à cause des facéties de ses pensionnaires fantomatiques et de faire refaire la cuisine – il n'avait pas besoin de manger pour survivre mais l'arrivée de Sodia qui était un fantôme ressentant la faim l'avait poussé à installer un réfrigérateur et réhabitué à prendre ses repas comme s'il était un humain comme les autres. Le plus simple pour lui avait été de changer les tapisseries qui avaient perdu de leur éclat ou qui se déchiraient, le tout en restant le plus fidèle possible au style d'origine – pour ça, il avait pu se faire aider de Karol puis de Sodia, tous deux étant capables d'interagir avec tous les objets et personnes qu'ils désiraient sans la moindre contrainte et sans qu'il ne doive user de ses pouvoirs. En revanche, concernant le jardin, s'il n'avait pas eu un jour la bonne idée de vouloir planter un second pommier à partir d'un plant venant du premier, il aurait été contraint d'en acheter un vers les années 50 – suite à une dispute entre Raven et Rita, cette dernière avait accidentellement mis le feu au vieux pommier, ce qui avait valut aux deux concernés de se faire remonter les bretelles en beauté et au Faucheur de devoir revoir l'ensemble des protections qu'il avait placées sur le manoir afin de les étendre au jardin, rendant ainsi toute la propriété insensible aux pouvoirs des fantômes.

Avec prudence, Flynn tendit sa main vers Yuri qui fixa longuement cette dernière avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

—Est-ce que tu es prêt à accepter mon aide ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension. Je te promets que tu pourras rentrer chez toi si tu le désires et qu-

—Je suis chez moi, le coupa le jeune homme. J'ai autant envie que toi de connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire, même si je crève d'envie de te coller mon poing là où je pense.

Sans hésitation, Yuri lui prit la main, serrant celle-ci entre ses doigts avec fermeté… avant de le tirer vers lui et d'attraper le col de sa chemise de son autre main pour ensuite le plaquer contre le toit avec force.

—Et une fois qu'on sera sortis de là, il faudra qu'on parle toi et moi, lui rappela le jeune homme en se plaçant au dessus de lui. Donc n'espère pas que je te lâcherai si facilement…

—C'est bien compris, répondit Flynn, captivé par cet éclat fougueux dans le regard de son aimé qui lui avait tant manqué.

Après quelques secondes de flottement où il voyait que le jeune homme semblait en grande réflexion, ce dernier finit par se baisser vers lui avant de marquer un bref instant d'hésitation qui se dissipa à l'instant où il unit leurs lèvres durant un court instant. Suite à cela, tous deux se relevèrent et quittèrent le toit de l'abri de jardin, retournant à l'intérieur du manoir en gardant bien leurs mains jointes.

Très concentré, le Faucheur gardait son esprit focalisé sur le jour du 31 octobre 1870, se remémorant chaque détail de cette journée à partir de son commencement, le tout en conduisant son aimé vers le lieu correspondant.

—C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour les galipettes, fit Yuri quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre à coucher que Flynn avait occupé depuis son emménagement au manoir.

—J'ai pourtant la certitude que cela ne t'arrêtait pas, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé face à l'air faussement innocent que lui montrait son aimé. Et puis tu avais passé la nuit dans ma chambre, ce qui n'était pas désagréable à voir.

A peine eut-il prononcé ses mots que la scène dont il se rappelait se dessina dans la pièce aux tapisseries bleu pastel : allongée sous les draps bleu roi, Lilith était endormie, ses cheveux de jais éparpillées autour de sa tête tandis que le Faucheur était allongé à ses côtés, la regardant dormir avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

—Jamais je ne me suis lassé de ce spectacle, avoua Flynn avec un certain émerveillement. Même maintenant, tu es toujours aussi captivant quand tu es endormi…

—… Rappelle-moi de te coller une baffe pour chaque fois où tu es entré dans mon studio à mon insu pour me mater dans mon sommeil, menaça Yuri en lui jetant un regard noir. Et tu as intérêt à ne pas mentir sur le nombre…

Le Faucheur eut un sourire amusé en entendant cela, surtout quand il vit que le jeune homme à ses côtés avait les joues plus roses que d'ordinaire.

Malheureusement, ce jour-là, il n'avait pas pu assister au réveil de Lilith, son travail d'émissaire de la mort s'étant rappelé à lui à cause d'un accident domestique qui s'était avéré mortel – il avait dû faire preuve de psychologie face à ces fantômes qui étaient très paniqués afin de les calmeret de les aider à accepter leur sort, même si ce n'était pas facile. Du coup, ils avaient changé de pièce, se rendant dans la salle à manger où il avait retrouvé sa compagne en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Repede à ses côtés – ce n'était pas la pièce où elle passait le plus de temps, surtout parce qu'ils recevaient rarement pour dîner à l'exception d'Estellise qui venait au moins une fois par semaine et aussi car sa compagne préférait manger à l'extérieur quand la météo et les températures le permettait.

Rien de particulier ne s'était passé à ce moment précis : il avait rejoint Lilith pour le petit-déjeuner, échangé quelques banalités tandis qu'elle finissait de se réveiller puis quand ils eurent tous deux fini, il avait commencé à débarrasser la table au moment où il avait été appelé à de nouveau remplir ses fonctions, cette fois-ci à cause du choléra qui avait fait de nouvelles victimes dans un hôpital à quelques kilomètres du manoir.

Il lui avait presque fallut une heure pour terminer sa macabre besogne, cela à cause de décès supplémentaires qui n'étaient pas tous liés à cette maladie – il avait été contraint de prendre quelques minutes pour se calmer après avoir envoyé dans l'au-delà une femme qui avait succombé aux coups de son époux qui risquait fort d'échapper à la justice vu son statut social. A son retour au manoir, sa compagne s'était absentée, probablement pour aller au marché, et il en avait profité pour aller s'installer dans le petit salon pour y lire le premier livre qui lui était tombé sous la main.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, il avait entendu Lilith revenir et, à son pas rapide sur le plancher, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'elle aussi n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

—Quelle bande de sales commères ! s'était-elle exclamée en rentrant dans la pièce, jetant son chapeau à ses pieds avec un certain agacement. Je ne peux pas faire un pas en ville sans que cela ne murmure sur nous dans mon dos. Elles ne peuvent pas trouver un autre sujet de discussion ?

—Le jour où un autre couple marié restera plusieurs années sans enfants, cela arrivera certainement, avait souligné Flynn avec une certaine tristesse, sachant très bien que beaucoup reprochaient à sa compagne d'être la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient aucun enfant alors qu'en réalité, le problème venait de lui. Seulement, en jasant comme ils aiment tant le faire, ils vont leur faire plus de mal qu'autre chose…

En l'entendant dire cela, Lilith s'était instantanément calmée, une lueur d'inquiétude s'étant allumée dans son regard. Puis, brusquement, elle lui avait arraché son livre des mains et s'était assise à ses côtés, attirant toute son attention vers elle.

—Ne me dis pas que tu recommences à broyer du noir avec ça ? lui avait-elle dit, suspicieuse. Nous en avons déjà parlé et ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais engagée avec toi pour être mère de famille !

—Ca ne m'empêchera pas de m'en vouloir de ne pas être capable de fonder une famille avec toi, avait-il répliqué en baissant les yeux. Je m'en veux de te laisser seule ici avec Repede…

—Sauf que vu ce que tu es, c'est trop risqué de prendre du personnel et puis… je t'avoue que je pense de plus en plus à l'adoption…

A ces mots, il avait brusquement relevé la tête vers elle, lui permettant de découvrir le léger sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres et qui trahissait le fait qu'elle craignait qu'il réagisse mal à cet aveu… probablement à cause du fait qu'il allait certainement être celui qui enverra son épouse et ses enfants dans l'au-delà.

—Le manoir serait plus animé, avait-il dit avec un sourire, rassurant sa compagne. Cet endroit est un peu trop calme par moments.

—Entièrement d'accord.

C'était probablement un des plus grands regrets de Flynn : ne pas avoir eu d'enfants avec Lilith, même si ceux-ci n'étaient pas de leur sang à l'un ou à l'autre. N'ayant jamais eu de relation affective depuis qu'il était devenu un Faucheur, il avait découvert avec sa compagne que cela avait probablement eu pour conséquence de le rendre stérile – à partir de leur nuit de noces, leur vie sexuelle était active, cela même s'ils faisaient chambre à part une nuit sur deux, et il pouvait attester que tous deux savaient parfaitement comment s'y prendre pour concevoir un enfant.

Après un an sans résultat, tous deux s'étaient faits à l'idée qu'il leur serait compliqué d'être parents…

—Dans un sens, vu ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, c'était peut-être mieux qu'il n'y ait eu personne d'autre au manoir, finit par dire Yuri avant de déglutir. J'imagine que si Repede est un fantôme…

—Il a été tué le même soir que toi, oui, confirma Flynn qui se souvenait encore très bien que l'animal avait été égorgé et que son esprit errait près du corps de sa maîtresse. J'ai voulu l'envoyer dans l'au-delà mais dès que j'ai sorti ma faux, il m'a vite fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

Depuis cette nuit fatidique, le chien et lui recherchaient le coupable derrière ce crime mais malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de résultats et le Faucheur savait à présent que c'était normal vu qu'en réalité, c'était un de ses semblables qui était derrière tout cela… mais son identité ainsi que son mobile lui échappait. Qui plus est, cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi l'âme de sa compagne s'était réincarnée car il ne voyait aucune raison de tuer une personne pour la forcer à renaître quelques années ou siècles plus tard – c'était une capacité que possédait les émissaires de la Mort mais elle n'était que rarement utilisée car cela signifiait que le Faucheur qui en faisait usage entrait dans une période de sommeil le temps de récupérer toute l'énergie dont il avait dû faire usage, ce qui le rendait vulnérable et posait souci au niveau des fantômes qui n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'errer dans le monde des vivants – et où il avait bien pu se cacher durant autant de temps après avoir fait cela.

Ils continuèrent ensuite de faire le tour de ses souvenirs, passant par la moitié des pièces du manoir mais sans rien voir de très intéressant – la majorité du temps, chacun était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait comme lire le courrier ou faire la cuisine –, cela jusqu'à avoir atteint la dernière scène qui se déroulait à la nuit tombée…

D'après le nombre de coups de l'horloge, il était dix heures du soir quand ses sens de Faucheur avaient été alertés par un grand nombre de décès, encore une fois dus à l'épidémie de choléra. A ce moment-là, il était en train d'écouter sa compagne qui jouait un des Nocturnes de Chopin – s'il ne se trompait pas, c'était l'opus 9, numéro 2 – qui s'était interrompu en voyant qu'il s'était levé en grimaçant.

—J'ai peur de rentrer tard encore une fois, avait-il dit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. C'est sérieux donc…

—Je ne t'attends pas pour aller me coucher, je sais, avait-elle complété avant de lâcher un soupir. J'ai l'habitude… Et tu m'as assez rabâché ces derniers jours de ne laisser rentrer personne ici un 31 octobre. Tout ira bien.

Malheureusement, Lilith s'était trompée vu qu'après son départ, elle avait été assassinée dans cette pièce, vêtue de cette même robe blanche style empire qu'elle avait mise car elle était plus légère que ce qu'elle avait porté le matin pour aller au marché – il l'avait entendue râler sur le fait qu'il faisait plus chaud qu'elle ne l'avait prévu pour un mois d'octobre. Malgré les protections qu'ils avaient mises sur le manoir pour que sa compagne ne reçoive aucune visite de fantôme errant, elle n'avait pas pu échapper à ce sort funeste, rien ni personne n'étant en mesure de la sauver à ce moment précis.

—A part m'avoir comblé quelques trous sur ce jour précis, je n'ai rien de nouveau qui me vient en tête, signala Yuri une fois qu'ils eurent vu tout ce dont il se souvenait. Ca ne m'explique toujours pas ce fichu rêve qui tourne en boucle avec le piano qui joue du Beethoven…

—Tu peux me montrer ce rêve ? lui demanda Flynn en se souvenant qu'il avait cru relever des incohérences, cette mélodie étant l'une d'elles. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai vérifier…

—Il y truc qui ne colle pas avec le reste.

Il avait réalisé lui aussi, probablement grâce à la mémoire de Lilith et à ce qu'il lui avait montré.

Son ami lui tenait toujours la main puis, alors qu'il se concentrait, rapidement, les lieux se modifièrent et, à peine la pièce fut nette à leurs yeux que le troisième mouvement de la sonate Clair de lune résonna avec force, couvrant les autres sons qui auraient pu être présents.

Son regard azur nota chaque détail, allant du courant d'air à la fenêtre à la tasse en porcelaine brisée au sol, le tout en n'oubliant pas le foulard en soie claire qui était déchiré ainsi que les quelques autres signes prouvant qu'il y avait eu lutte dans cette pièce – de mémoire, il confirmait que la lampe qui se trouvait ici à l'origine avait bien été cassée cette fameuse nuit et les meubles avaient bien été bougés de cette façon mais pour ce qui était de la tasse brisée, cela ne collait pas car il avait retiré ce plateau de la table bien avant son départ et le service était intact.

Puis en apercevant le corps sans vie de sa compagne, le Faucheur déglutit, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et ses souvenirs de cette horrible découverte lui revinrent en mémoire : son effroi en la découvrant ainsi au sol, sa peau aussi froide qu'un bloc de glace... Ses yeux bleus n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de ce visage, plus pâle que d'ordinaire, aux yeux gris éteints et aux lèvres bleues entrouvertes dans un cri muet…

—Flynn !

La voix de Yuri le ramena à lui, lui rappelant que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas réel. Il détacha son regard du corps de Lilith et se concentra sur l'élément le plus incohérent qui soit : le piano.

En recoupant ses souvenirs de ce jour fatidique avec ce qu'il voyait, il nota que la partition qui était sur l'instrument n'était pas celle du troisième mais du premier mouvement – c'était d'ailleurs étrange en soit car ce jour-là, à sa connaissance, elle n'avait pas du tout joué de Beethoven mais plus du Chopin ou du Mozart. De plus, les feuillets qu'il voyait n'étaient plus très lisible… à cause d'une trace de main ensanglanté sur l'une des pages, ce qui ne correspondait pas à la réalité car les feuillets étaient en excellent état et tous rangés avec soin, signe que sa compagne avait dû en réalité finir le morceau qu'elle jouait avant qu'il ne la quitte.

—Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne supporte pas les écharpes, ironisa Yuri qui examinait le corps de Lilith. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

—Ce n'est pas fidèle à ce que j'ai constaté en découvrant… la scène de crime, révéla difficilement Flynn en prenant garde à ne pas fixer le cadavre de sa compagne. Il n'y avait aucune partition sur le piano et aucune n'était tachée de sang.

—… Tu m'as bien dit que Repede est mort aussi ce jour-là ?

—Oui, sa gorge avait été tranch-

Le Faucheur ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, ayant soudain prit conscience d'une grave incohérence qui n'avait absolument aucun sens si le meurtrier n'était pas humain : quel besoin avait-il de tuer Repede et pourquoi lui et sa maîtresse étaient morts de deux façons différentes ? Qui plus est, dans quel ordre avaient-ils été tués ? La logique aurait voulu que ce soit le chien en premier pour éviter qu'il ne donne l'alerte mais si l'assassin était un faucheur, il pouvait facilement prendre Lilith par surprise mais pourquoi choisir la strangulation alors qu'il avait de quoi égorger quelqu'un ?

Soudain, un mal de crâne commença à vriller la tête de Flynn, sonnant une sorte de glas à l'intérieur de sa tête. Un coup d'œil à sa main droite qui se couvrait progressivement de taches noires lui confirma ce qu'il pensait : quelqu'un était mort et comme il tardait à réagir à cause du fait qu'il était dans l'esprit de Yuri, il en payait le prix. S'il restait ici trop longtemps, il allait se faire éjecter de force et attirer d'autres faucheurs, ce qu'il voulait éviter vu les circonstances.

—Il faut que je parte, déclara Flynn en grimaçant tout en désignant sa main. Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps et… ce serait bien qu'à mon retour, tu sois réveillé. Nous avons pas mal de choses à régler je pense.

—Je pense aussi, confirma Yuri en lui serrant plus fermement la main avant de sourire en coin. On a combien à rattraper au juste. Plus de cent cinquante ans non ?

—C'est à peu près ça.

-§-

A peine Flynn avait quitté ses songes que Yuri s'était réveillé avec la tête lourde. Il avait tenté de se lever mais le Faucheur ainsi qu'une adolescente qu'il n'avait jamais vue – il avait cru comprendre qu'elle s'appelait Rita – le lui ont vivement déconseillé… ce qu'il comprit vite en constatant qu'il avait de la fièvre ainsi que des vertiges. Il était donc obligé de se reposer et de rester alité tant que son état ne s'améliorait pas.

Il essaya donc de dormir un peu mais ce n'était pas facile, surtout avec ce rêve qui persistait à tourner en boucle dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Qui plus est, maintenant qu'il se souvenait de sa vie en tant qu'Elisabeth Blackwood, il trouvait ces images très désagréables à voir au point d'en avoir des nausées.

A son réveil, le soleil commençait à filtrer à travers les vieux rideaux. Il se tourna du côté opposé pour voir Flynn, endormit sur une chaise et qui, vu ce qu'il avait dans les cheveux, avait dû passer par une soirée d'Halloween – il se demandait si le Faucheur avait réalisé qu'il avait un morceau de fausse toile d'araignée violette collée dans sa tignasse ainsi que de la mousse à raser et un truc vert qui semblait bien gluant. En baissant les yeux, il s'aperçut que quelqu'un d'autre était là et, qu'en le voyant ou l'entendant bouger sur le lit, cela l'avait réveillé.

—Salut Repede, murmura-t-il à son vieil ami à quatre pattes en tendant la main vers lui. Ca fait un bail.

En guise de réponse, le chien se rapprocha pour lui renifler la main… avant de glisser sa tête dessous, permettant à Yuri de lui gratter les oreilles. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il le toucher alors que Repede était un fantôme ?

—Il peut interagir avec tous les objets et personnes qu'il désire, répondit la voix de Flynn qui était en train d'ouvrir les yeux. Qui plus est, avec l'alliance, tant que tu la portes, tu restes lié à moi et tu peux donc toucher tous les fantômes si tu le désires dans une certaine mesure.

—Qui est… ? fit-il, son regard concentré sur son vieil ami à quatre pattes qui était visiblement enchanté de le retrouver, même s'il avait beaucoup changé.

—Tu n'es pas un faucheur donc tu dois rester prudent quand tu en touches un, surtout si c'est celui d'une victime d'empoisonnement. Ceux-là peuvent tuer un humain au moindre contact physique.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Sodia lui avait dit qu'il allait mourir s'il en touchait un autre…

—Ceux des électrocutés sont dangereux pour les personnes cardiaques ou portant un pacemaker mais dans ton cas, tu risques juste de sentir une légère décharge, comme avec de l'électricité statique, poursuivit Flynn. Pour les autres, au sein du manoir, il n'y aura aucun souci. J'ai suffisamment chargé celui-ci en protections pour m'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas en ruine en mon absence…

Vu la manière dont il avait prononcé ces mots, il y avait pas mal de vécu derrière…

—Et excepté Repede, il y a combien de fantômes ici ? demanda Yuri en se mettant en position assise. Un certain nombre j'ai l'impression…

—Tu en connais déjà quelques-uns et, si je ne me trompe pas, ils sont sept, répondit le Faucheur en se massant les tempes. Certains d'entre eux sont passés maîtres dans l'art de me donner des maux de tête…

Par déduction, le jeune homme en conclut aisément que Karol, Patty et Sodia étaient tous trois des fantômes ainsi que cette Rita qu'il avait vue tout à l'heure. Judith, qui lui avait été présentée rapidement la veille, en était un à coup sûr ainsi que ce type – s'il avait bien compris, il s'appelait Raven. Il lui en restait donc un à rencontrer.

—D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que tu as dû faire fureur cette nuit, fit-il en désignant la tignasse blonde de son ami qui se passa la main dans les cheveux, grimaçant en sentant ce qui s'y trouvait. Je croyais que la capuche était de rigueur pour ta tenue de travail ?

—J'ai dû passer par une soirée d'Halloween très animée, précisa Flynn en prenant un mouchoir en tissu dans une de ses poches pour essayer de nettoyer les dégâts. Il y avait tellement de monde que j'ai eu du mal à trouver l'âme que je cherchais. J'ai fini par lui mettre la main dessus au niveau du bar où il était devenu un fantôme et où il essayait d'augmenter encore plus son taux d'alcoolémie… ce qui était la cause de sa mort.

—Certains n'ont jamais appris ce qu'était la modération… et de mémoire, je crois que tu détestes gérer ce genre de fantômes.

D'après les souvenirs qu'il avait récupéré de sa vie antérieure, le faucheur n'avait jamais apprécié devoir gérer ceux décédés suite à un coma éthylique, principalement car ceux-ci, une fois devenus esprits, restaient ivres même après leur mort et il était difficile de leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient passé l'arme à gauche, voire même de les envoyer dans l'au-delà car ces esprits étaient imprévisibles à cause de leur état d'ébriété.

—J'en viens des fois à regretter les épidémies de choléra, soupira Flynn avant de lui sourire. Tu m'as manqué tu sais…

—Et tu me sors ça comme ça ? répliqua Yuri, l'air faussement agacé. En me plaçant au même niveau qu'un virus pourri ?

—D'abord, le choléra n'est pas un virus mais est dû à une bactérie et ensuite, de toutes les âmes que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma longue vie, jamais je n'en ai vue une aussi belle et éblouissante que la tienne. Jamais.

… Pas de doute, c'était la vérité. Déjà dans sa vie précédente, le Faucheur lui avait déclaré cela avec la même ferveur et à présent, il comprenait à quel point le physique importait peu à ses yeux car il s'en fichait que son partenaire soit un homme ou une femme. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était ce qu'était la personne à l'intérieur, qui elle était réellement.

—Je vois que t'as pas changé, constata le jeune homme avec un certain amusement. Toujours à me balancer ce genre de niaiseries…

—Ce n'est que la pure vérité, déclara l'émissaire de la mort en se rapprochant de lui. Et encore, cela fait un bon moment que je me retiens de te dire à quel point j-

—La ferme.

Pour être certain que Flynn se taise, Yuri l'attrapa par la chemise et le tira brutalement vers lui avant de rapprocher leurs visages puis de plaquer leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, faisant se frôler leurs nez au passage. Au bout de cinq secondes, il s'écarta de quelques centimètres, constatant que le Faucheur était encore surpris par ce geste… et il en profita pour lui coller son poing en pleine mâchoire, prenant l'autre totalement au dépourvu.

—Ca c'est pour m'avoir encore espionné dans mon sommeil ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant craquer ses doigts alors que son ami se tenait la mâchoire. Maintenant, tu vas me dire combien de fois tu m'as épié qu'on règle cela dès maintenant…

—J'aurais dû deviner… fit Flynn en massant la zone qui avait été frappée. Et ça n'est pas impo-

—Combien ?

—… Une dizaine je dirais…

Vu le regard bleu fuyant et le fait que ses pieds s'étaient légèrement tournés vers la porte de la chambre, Yuri estima que le compte n'y était certainement pas ou avait été largement revu à la baisse, faisant que, par mesure de précaution, il jugea préférable de se préparer à asséner une centaine de baffes au Faucheur avant que celui-ci ne lui fausse compagnie…

* * *

NB : Suite y aura-t-il ? Pas dans l'immédiat car ceci était mon dernier texte pour le Fortnight mais ça ne signifie pas que je compte arrêter cette fic. Ca dépendra surtout de mon temps libre.


End file.
